Marcy
by SkyFAll21
Summary: Life threw a wrench into Marcy's life. From a rebellious adventurous identical twin sister to a mother who recently entered the dating world, you never know what might happen next in her life. OC/OC
1. Marcy

Chapter 1

My eyes quickly snap open as I take into view the dark scenery of my bedroom. I sigh looking at the alarm clock on my nightstand. _5:29am. _School don't start till another hour.

I groan rubbing my face. I sit up and hit the lamp on. The branches scrapes up against the window. I thought Mom was going to have someone cut those branches. It's so creepy. I take the blanket off me and get off the bed. I stretch hearing my back bones popping. "I need to work out." I tell myself pulling my yellow shirt down. I walk to the bedroom door just in time to hear someone walking up the stairs.

Oh! Madeline, is that you? I rush to the door and crack it open to watch her close her bedroom close silently. I close the door and bite my bottom lips. I wonder where she coming from? I shake my head walking to my dresser and opening the top draw. That's mom's problem. I take a blue shirt, blue jeans, and underwear out.

I'll wear blue today. The bedroom door opens up to Madeline. "What?" I ask walking over to my desk and laying my clothes down. "Mom is not home. Where is she?" She ask. "Her car out front?" I ask. "Nope. Nowhere." "Oh, wow. She must be pulling your moves. You think she checked your room?" I ask smirking. You know you're in trouble.

"Nope." She say closing the bedroom. I think she did. Should I take a shower now or wait till later? I'll take one now. I grab my purple towel off the clothes basket and open the bedroom door to find Madeline staring down the staircase. "Where you been?" Mom ask. "Tell the truth. Admit that you're rebellious. Now is the time." I tell her.

"Hanging with Michelle, Mom. I spent the night with her. We hung out at diner. I'm eighteen years old." She admits walking down the stairs. I shake my head closing the bedroom and going across the hall to the bathroom. I'm already up so I might as take a shower.

After I finish my shower, I get dress and head downstairs to the kitchen to find Mom fixing her a cup of coffee. "Unlike her, I'm right. Bedtime is 9, Mom." I say walking to the cabinet. "Tiffany's too?" Madeline ask walking in. "Who is Tiffany?" Mom ask me. "This girl who has hitting on me, Mom. I ignore her." I say opening the cabinet door.

I grab out a bowel and close the door. "Tell the truth. Admit that you're a lesbian. Now is the time." My twin sister using my words against her. "You're gay?" Mom ask me. "I'm not gay, Mom. My hairstyle is cool. I'm cool. A lot of people take that in a different way. It's high school." I spit out staring at Madeline.

"Marcy, I didn't raise no woman on woman." Mom say with an attitude. "Of course not, Mom. I have a crush on Bibby." I say grabbing the box of Cheerios. "Bibby? You can't have Bibby. That's my boyfriend." Madeline say defensively. "Who is Bibby?" Mom ask the both of us. We both explain him. He's the coolest kid in high school.

"He's part of Sam Uley's gang." Madeline say. "He's cute. Word went around that he would drop-out two years ago cause that's what a group of kids did like four years ago. Now all of a sudden he was saved." I add. "He's in Math's class, Mom." She say. "He's in my English's class. Four period, Mom." I say pouring the cereal in my bowl.

I recognize his handsome face from anywhere. "I don't my daughters fighting over him. No boy is worth your sisterhood. You only have each other." She say grabbing her mug and leaving out of the kitchen. Once she goes up the stairs and into her bedroom, we face each other.

"What you talking about?" Madeline ask grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet. "You won't tell Mom about Tiffany and I won't tell her about your pregnancy test." I snidely say.

"You're such a liar. Stay away from Bibby, Marcy." She say snatching the cereal box out of my hand. "You want me to put a couple of words in for you?" I ask holding my fist out. "A few words." She say dapping me. Cool. I'll put in a few for me too.

* * *

(Fourth Period-English)

The crazy thing about having the last period of the day with Bibby is the fact that I sit right behind him. He's cool. He's cute. He smells amazing. His hair is silky smooth. I wonder what type of shampoo he uses. He don't date nobody. Well, I haven't seen him with a girl on his arm. All he does is mingle with his friends. Well, three friends.

All of them seems to be in Sam's gang. I groan looking out of the classroom window. The sun is out today. I'm so bored today. "Boring you, Marcy?" Mr. Hawkins ask writing on the chalkboard. A few of the classmates turn their attention to me.

Bibby ain't turn around one bit. "No, Mr. Hawkins. Just wondering about the midterm paper. How many pages again?" I ask. "I was wondering the same thing, Mr. Hawkins." Robert say raising his hand from the front. "14 pages, Robert." He say. I look at him like he's crazy earning a few chuckles. He is wild to suggest 14 pages.

"That's a lot for a mid-term, Mr. Hawkins." Bibby's deep voice say. Wow. "How many pages do you all prefer?" He ask turning to face us. Suggestions are thrown out. "Can we get 5 pages?" Robert ask. I nod agreeing with his question.

"This is the mid-term. This is what can make or break you all. You don't want the 14 pages?" He ask looking around. "No." We all answer. "I ain't hear Bibby's answer." I softly say staring at the back of his head. "He said 'no'." Robert say. "He answered, Marcy." I smile looking at Rose. She laugh. Bibby, you're hot!

_RIIIINNNGGG! _We start packing up. "Seven pages. I want those papers on Wednesday." Mr. Hawkins shout grabbing his eraser off his desk. I put on my bookbag getting up. 14 pages is horrible to do for a mid-term. I wait for Bibby to get up himself but he simply put his books in his bookbag.

"Yeah, Marcy." He say. "My sister is interested in you." Robert laugh making his way out of his the classroom. "Not the time, Marcy." Mr. Hawkins say erasing. "Sorry, Mr. Hawkins. I just wanted him to know. He's cool. He's hot. He's hot." I say walking pass Bibby to his desk. "I'm not interested." He say getting up.

"Are you gay?" I ask turning to face him. "Are you?" He ask. I guess he wants to have this mind warfare with me. I accept! "Let's take it out of my class." Mr. Hawkins say. "Sorry." I say heading out of his class. I look around the hallway. Everybody is ready to go home. "Excuse me." Bibby say walking up behind me. I turn around to face.

His brown eyes are the best. "My sister wants to date you." "I ain't know you had a sister, Marcy." He say looking past me. "Twin sister. Identical. Madeline is her name. She's cool. She's smart. She got you in Math." I strongly say. "That ain't you?" He ask staring in my eyes. "You wish. Madeline." I tell him wrapping my arm around Tiffany's waist as she walk past me. She smile giving me a hug. I hug her back. My baby!

* * *

(Forks Library)

I flip through the pages of _Electric Science: Photosynthesis 103_ at the main desk of the library. I decided to write my English on Photosynthesis. The only thing I can think of. I close the book waiting on Robert to check me out. Who would've thought that Robert worked at the library? "It seems you have an unreturned book. _Silence of the Gays." _Robert say staring in my face.

"This is a library and you're discriminating." His coworker say walking out of the Employee office. "It's cool. We can take it outside." I say leaning on the desk. I ain't afraid to get dirty. "No fighting around the library." A tall man say walking up toting a stack of books. "We can step across the streets, Robert. What you want?" I ask.

"Leave my sister alone before I break you, Marcy." He spit out. "I ain't know Tiffany was your sister. She hit on me." He glare. "I'll check you out, Ma'am." The coworker say grabbing my book. "Thanks." I say handing him my library card. He scans both. "October 13th." He say handing me back both items. "Thanks." I say placing the book in my book bag.

"Leave my girlfriend alone." Robert say. I frown staring blankly. Which is it? "Which is it, Rob?" "Ex-girlfriend, Chance." He say. I shake my head putting on my bookbag and heading for the exit. "You gonna be fired. This is a library." He ain't got to be fired. Working at the library will give me a chance to run up on him.

I open the glassed door and is instantly hit by an stinky odor. Oh, wow. Someone need to check the sewage or something. I rush down the stairs and head down the sidewalk heading for the shopping district. Forks is a small town when it comes to businesses. It's all in one place.

I finally make it to _Darla's Diner & Cafe. _I open the entrance and walk in to catch Bibby being handled a to-go bag by a worker behind the counter. I greet everybody heading to my usual spot in the corner. Darla's is my favorite place to go especially on Fridays. I'll catch the bus and just enjoy my time. "What brings you, Marcy?" Chief Swan ask reading his newspaper from his booth.

"Came from the library, Chief Swan. Midterm paper for English. Seven pages." I say taking my bookbag off. "Sorry to interrupt but I ran into your sister." Bibby say walking over. "Kind of weird seeing how you two share Math." I say unzipping my bag. "Never heard her name. If you two won't wearing different clothes then I wouldn't recognized her." He say.

"That's cool. You holler at her?" "No, I didn't holler at her. What you doing this Friday?" He ask. "Oh. I can't. Mom told us not to tear our sisterhood in half for a guy. Plus, she likes you a whole lot. Me?" I ask taking out the book. "I like my mom." I say earning a few laughs.

"I understand, Marcy. Just want to invite you and your sister to the local bonfire at seven. Come if you can." He say heading for the entrance. "Okay. Thanks for the invite." I say watching him leave out. "I think he likes you, Marcy." Chief Swan say. "You think? Should I tell my sister?" I ask. "I think you should tell her now instead of later." He say reading. "I agree, Chief Swan. I'll tell her."

* * *

"He said that?" Madeline ask pacing around my bedroom. "He said that! What you wanna do? Switch lives or something." I say writing in my Science notebook at my desk. "No. It's too obvious. You're gay." She say. I frown. I'm not gay. I sigh looking out of the window at the night sky.

"I know exactly how this will work. You'll date Bibby while I'll be the outside party." She say walking over. "Nothing like confrontation and truth. We'll speak to him together this Friday. Plus, he don't like me. All we know is that this invite is for a friend of his." I say. The bedroom door opens up to Mom. "Bedtime is at 9." She say looking at Madeline.

"I like 9!" I happily say. "Shut up, Marcy. Mom, Bibby is taken interest is us, Mom. More Marcy. What you think?" She ask walking to her. "That you need to be in bed, Madeline. You're grounded." She say. Oh, wow. "I guess you won't be going Friday?" I ask smirking. "You won't either. I thought you won't dating Tiffany." She say.

Madeline smile. "We're not. She's a good friend of mine, Mom. I haven't seen her in days. We're bes-" "Go to bed. Let's go." She tells Madeline. She stomp past her. "Finish up and go to bed, Marcy." Mom say closing the door. "Okay, Mom." I say turning back to my homework. Each year in high school when school starts, I feel like the homework increases.

This senior year seems to be taking such a toll on me. I sniff in my hand and grab some tissue out of the tissue box. "Allergies." I say wiping my nose. I stare out of the window again. It is so dark in the forest. I'll hate to go there. Wolves or monsters might be in there. I chuckle. I'm funny. I finish up with my homework and put the books back in my bookbag.

I get up and make sure the window is locked before heading to my bed. I hit the lamp off and get right under the blanket. "I'm so tired." I softly say feeling the breeze of drowsiness washing over me.


	2. Move Forward

Chapter 2

Our Senior Year in school started to pick up after the third week in September. It seemed as though time was never on my side. I found myself waking up in the morning more later than I expected. My alarm clock didn't seem to phase me.

Madeline and Mom chalked it up as me PMSing as usual. The thought of me coming on my period seemed to play out in their minds. I took it as that. Unlike Madeline already confirming herself being eighteen years old even though our birthday is in April, I'll take myself being a seventeen year old.

My behavior is becoming odd but I'm not allowing it to affect my personal relationship with Tiffany. That's my girlfriend. We been hanging out around Forks lately. Taking the bus to our different dating spots is not stopping us. We're out in the open even though Mom has a very dislike for me dating a female. I like Tiffany and I see a future for us.

I'm sitting on the living room couch listening to rock music while drawing a picture of a wolf. I've been living on the Quiluete Tribe all of my life. It's my heritage. It's my heart. I speak the language. Both me and Madeline. The classes has been giving since elementary. I like being a member of a tribe. It makes me so cool.

I smile. The front door opens up. "Only my sister is here, Bibby." Madeline say walking in. I turn around to watch the magnificent being walk into the house wearing that tight yellow shirt that shows off his muscled arms. I seen him early today but watching him walk into my house is another feeling. I think I'm blushing.

"Thanks for the invite." He say closing the door behind him. "No problem." We both say. "The house is fabulous. Where your mom? You told me that your mother would be here." "I'm right here. I'm the mother when Mom is not here." I say closing the sketchbook.

She smile. "What is this a set-up?" He ask looking suspicious. "Have you ever had a threesome?" I ask playing. "Not with two sisters. Not with nobody. I ain't trying too." He say smiling showing us his pearly whites. "Mom don't get home till 6." We both say. Hey, we're twins.

"I'll have to pass. Can we do this tutoring or what?" He ask Madeline. "We can. My room is upstairs." She say pointing to the staircase. "Mine is in the basement." I say grabbing my ringing cellphone off the coffee table. _Tiffany. _

I answer watching the couple make their way up the stairs. "Hello." I say. "What are you doing?" She ask turning the music down in the background. "Just relaxing. You wanna chill?" "At my house." "Okay. I'll be there." I say getting off the couch. "Bye." "Bye." I hang up and place my phone in my back pants pocket. I grab my soda off the table and walk into the kitchen.

I place the can in the fridge, collect my sketchbook off the couch, and head up the stairs into my bedroom. I put the MP3 player up and take off my jacket. Might as well hangout. I stop by Madeline's room. _Knock! Knock! _"Come in." She say. I open the door to see her sitting at her desk and Bibby on the edge of the bed. Both got their math books out.

That was quick. "I am going to Tiffany's house. The chicken is in the sink. Mail on the kitchen counter. Tell her Susanne stopped by if she comes home early. Have fun." I close the door and take my butt right down the stairs. I ain't got time to be sniffing in hormones.

_**Later That Night...**_

I deeply sigh feeling my nerves start to eat at me as Sam Uley instruct the search groups in front of an entrance of the forest for the night search. A teenage girl has went missing in the forest. The third one in the last three weeks. It's horrible. Everybody on the tribe knows what's the reason.

"This is too much." Madeline whisper putting her hands in her big coat pockets. It's real cold. Fall and Winter are horrible in Washington. I look around. Just surprised at the amount of support that's going on. Mom made us come out here. The teenage girl is a friend's daughter to her friend. People had enough.

"Any questions?" Sam ask. Madeline elbow me pointing to Bibby who's walking up front to join a group of men. "Must be his gang members." She whisper. "Ain't that Jacob Black?" I ask staring right in his face as he talks to a tall man with curly hair. "That's him. He joined three years ago. All of them look cute."

I nod agreeing with her words. All of them are cute. Some looked muscles. I've seen Bibby's friends. All of them have that tribal tattoo on their right shoulder. All of them look cool. Chief Swan answer a question about safety.

"Stay together. Myself and others will lead the groups." Sam say pointing to his gang. "And, what about the witch trials?" I shout. The teens laugh. I chuckle myself. "Silence." An older man say. The open area goes silent.

"This is serious, Marcy." Chief Swan say. "I understand. Half of us are...half-bloods. It has been talks about...witches, cults, and teenage serial killer. The urban legend. The witch. Hang out at night. Stand in her circle. The regular routine of an entrapment. Slice your neck. Dump your body. I keep my ears open. I'll put a gun on you."

Other teens agree. "That's what I'm saying." I slap clapping hands with this white boy. He mutter to his friend shaking his head. "Guns are not welcomed on the tribe." Billy say up front. "If it is a problem amongst you teenagers being addicted to the witch trials then speak up. No such thing." Sam say.

"It shouldn't be cults on the land." Jacob say. His voice sounds soothing and deep. A group of teens mutter amongst themselves before a fight break out on the left side. I'm not the only ones who is shocked. Sam blows the whistle quieting everybody down as the fight is broken up.

"Three teenage girls have gone missing. Their friends and family is worried sick. Show respect. Sam." Chief Swan say. "We can move out." Sam say. His gang members start giving out instructions. We mold into the forest. Madeline stays close. I can't believe this.

After about fifteen minutes of us walking, she ends up fleeing towards her group of friends while I'm searching in a different direction being surrounded by nothing but trees. "This is cool." I tell myself looking up at the sky. It's an amazing view. The trees actually reaches the sky.

I'll admit that I start to wander off the trail being fascinated till a man's deep voice catches my attention. "Sorry." I say stepping over a log to walk back when something misty pink attracts my attention. What is that? I scoop my foot over it trying to get a clear view of it. "Don't touch it." Sam say making his way over to me.

"Sorry." I say moving out of the way and crossing my arms. He lifts the log up with ease and toss it to the side. "What you find?" A man ask walking over. "Look like a pink bookbag." He say taking his walkie talkie out. "Like what are you?" I ask. Is he a cop or something? He ignores my question to talk on the walkie talkie. I look around the forest and go back to walking. As much as I joke around, I'm praying for the missing.

* * *

Those three missing teenage girls were found three days later all huddled in a lion's cave. It was exciting to learn that they were found alive. It was the talk of the school during a certain period before Midterms started to show it's ugly face. Dating Tiffany and piling school work started to take its toll on me till the day I simply collapsed from exhaustion.

It was fourth period. I was feeling fine all day till I sat behind Bibby and collapsed. I felt as though I was dying. My eyes literally rolled in the back of my head. It turns out that it was high blood pressure mixed with the flu. I had a dangerous high fever. I'm an active girl and I don't play laying in the bed but this time, I had no choice.

I'm lounging on the living room couch fake smoking a pen. I'm wrapped in my red and black checkered blanket from chest to toes. Mom is at work. Madeline is at school. It's so horrible and boring being sick.

"Life sucks." I spit out grabbing the remote off the table. I turn on the TV and flip through the stations. No wonder they make kids go to school, nothing be on TV. I groan tossing the remote on my lap.

_Knock! Knock! _Visitor! I quickly take the blanket off and rush to the front door. I unlock and open the door to Bibby. "Hey! What you doing here?" I ask surprised. Does Madeline know he's here? "Just came to see how you was. You look a little bit better. How you feeling?"

"Just a little bit bored. This is my first time time this school year being out sick. I never ha-" He steps forward and kisses my lips. I kiss him back. O. Oh. OH! "No!" I say in disbelief coming off him. I can't kiss him. He's Madeline's girlfriend and I'm seeing Tiffany. I'm cheating on them both.

"Tiffany and Robert got together yesterday." He say. I chuckle at his lie. "My girlfriend?" "Your girlfriend. Both in his car near the beach. Everybody seen it." He say. "Wow." I say crushed. I didn't expect to find Tiffany cheating on me as I hoped to cheat on her.

"Yeah. Real sorry." He say looking around my house. "I still have to respect my sister and my mother, Bibby. She's the only one who I got. Clear it up with her then let me know what's going on." I say. "Me and her are not dating but I understand. One more time." He say leaning down to my height and kissing my lips. I'm not kissing him back. I have to think of my sister.

He leans back staring into my eyes. I swear it feels like he's pulling my eyeballs out of my head. That is weird. "I gotta go." He say turning around and walking off. I check out his butt in those black jeans. He looks real good. "You look good in those jeans." I softly say. "Thanks, Marcy. You look good in that...jacket." He say walking down the walkway. I thank him closing the door. He really does.

* * *

I never told Madeline that me and Bibby had kissed each other that day instead I told her about Tiffany and Robert. She told me that everybody in school knew and she thought I knew. I didn't know one bit but when I called Tiffany's cellphone, Robert had answered. He told me that both of them got back together and I was no longer needed.

I was so angry over the words that he spoke that I almost broke my cellphone and put a hole in the way. I was that angry but I let my emotion calm down in my body. Tiffany is a hooker. She's a whore. She's not all of that. The next day, I happened to see both of them walking arm-in-arm with each other into Mr. Hawkins classroom.

It was the only class that me and Robert share with each other. I snap my pencil in half watching both of them make-out near his desk. "Both of you, out." Mr. Hawkins say walking into his classroom toting books. Tiffany suck on his tongue letting him go and going out of the classroom. We groan in disgust.

"Robert, keep the perso-" "She does it with the soccer team, Mr. Hawkins." I snidely say. Bibby laugh looking at Robert. "Jealousy looks bad on her, Mr. Hawkins." He say smirking. "So do muscles." Frank say from his desk. "Frank, you still looking for your daddy." "OHHH!" He quickly look at Robert. He laugh.

"Let me hand out suspensions." Mr. Hawkins say grabbing his piece of chalk. "No!" We all shout out. He place the chalk back on the holder and turn to face us. "What's going on?" He ask Robert. "Marcy stole Robert's girl." Bibby say. "Never knew they were dating or I would've turned her down. Friendship means more to me than a piece of meat." I say.

"One that you don't have." Frank say. "We not friends." Robert say. "Well, I don't care. I don't have to show off nor entertain this little ego match that you have going on. I focus on the positive and I move forward. The rest is up to you." I say shrugging. The classmates mutter looking at him. "I'm done, Mr. Hawkins. She can have Tiffany." He angrily say sitting back down.

"I'm pretty sure she don't want her after how you showed yourself, Robert." Bibby say. I shake my head. "I'm glad the issue is solved amongst you all. Bring it in my class again and you'll all be suspended. Close the door, Robert." Our teacher say writing on the chalkboard. He gets up and closes the door.

I shrug patting Bibby on his back and thanking him. "No problem, Marcy. Move forward." He say handing me a worksheet. I takes it. I will move forward like I always do.


	3. My Chance

Chapter 3

October arrived. New adventures started in not only my life but the life of my family members. Madeline and Bibby started dating opening. Mom came out of nowhere to start dating Mr. Hawkins. She surprised us when she invited him over to her house. He looked very shocked to learning that he was dating my mother.

I'm happy for her. I have no problem with her dating someone in her life. Whatever makes her happy. My life has become interesting. I've started to engross into nature. I feel as though it is in my bloodline to live in the forest.

My interest is huge when it comes to the forest on our tribe. Hiking and drawing in the forest help take my mind off the ever growing angered emotions that I feel over how Tiffany treated me.

I never though a woman could break me down. If I was a serial killer then I would kill her. Those types of thoughts travel through my mind when I see her and Robert together during school hours but I keep my chin up. I won't allow those two to shape my future.

"Canteen." Mom say reading over our Hiking List that we made for ourselves at home. "Check." Me and Madeline say showing our blue canteens on our bookbags. After trial and error, I finally convinced my mother to allow us to go hiking with our friends. Well, Madeline did too. We both did.

We'll be eighteen years old next year. We're Seniors. It's time for us to have some fun. "Each other?" Mom ask with an attitude. "Check." We both say touching on each other's shoulders. She crosses her arms looking in Madeline's face.

"We're going to be okay. We have our cellphones." She say. "If one get lost?" "It won't happen, Mom. It's six of us. We'll be together." She say. "I've checked, Mom. It's a square path that hikers love to take. It's markings on the trees and rocks. I asked around." I say nodding. Madeline nods.

_Honk! Honk! _"That's our ride." She say kissing Mom on her cheeks, grabbing her bookbag, and rushing out of the front door. I do the same promising mom that we will make it back alive. I promise. I'll look tooth in and nail for my sister.

Soon as I get in Michelle's car, we go over plans of what we should do if we get lost. Head back at six if you can. Stay where you are at. Nine out of ten, it won't happen but it'll work well for us.

**_Later that Evening..._**

I groan looking at my watch in frustration. _6:23pm. _Those two left me when I turned my back to check on my text messages. I honestly cannot believe that my own sister did this. Does she not know how dangerous this forest is? She must not if she left me.

I kick a pebble and start back going forward. I hop over a couple of logs. I slide down small hills. I skip steps. All of my hope seems to fade just like the Sun till I come upon Madeline talking in the distance. Finally! I smile running in her direction. As I reach the high reaching bushes, my heart seems to quicken.

I slow down grabbing my chest. Am I having a heart attack? It feels like one. No! I'll die out here. I won't be able to be saved but I have to save my sister. I take my bookbag off and quickly unzip it. "Marcy!" Madeline shout, voice shaking. "Madeline!" I shout back taking my asthma pump and rushing to her. I run through the bushes to find her kneeling next to an unconscious Michelle, and a pale man with red eyes standing across the field.

I don't know who the heck that is but he is giving me a vibe. "Twins." He say smirking. I rush to my sister's side and wrap my arms around Michelle's body. "We have to rush home. Grab her feet. Now!" I shout. She cautiously look at the man. An animal growls in the distance. "Madeline!" She quickly grabs Michelle's feet. Nobody got time to be killed or raped by a pervert.

I look back up to see the man gone. "He's gone." I say in disbelief. He was just there a few minutes ago. "Let's go!" We quickly run out of the opening and follow the trail of marked trees. I was smart. I knew something like this would happen. "They're over here!" Bibby's voice shouts in the distance.

"Bibby!" Madeline happily say. I glare. If it won't for her and Michelle then we wouldn't be in this mess. I should slap her. Him and his friends rush over. "I got her." Jacob say taking her from us. "We followed the trail of marked trees. Good job, Marcy." Bibby say pulling Madeline into a hug.

"How you know?" I ask placing my hands on my hips, sarcastically. "Cause it's something that you would do." He say kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. Exactly. "Thank you." I tell his friends. "Thank you. If you never left markings then you could've been in the forest for days. What happened?" The man with the short haircut ask grabbing my shoulder and leading me down the trail.

"I checked my cellphone. I was into the text messages. All of a sudden, those two...clowns left." "You two simply left her?" Bibby ask. "We wanted to hike. She was all in her phone. The plan was if anyone get lost then we'll meet back after an hour of looking." She half-halfheartedly explains.

"Six! No matter what! We meet back at six." I look at my watch. "7:02." "Well, your mother called the police when you all didn't answer your phones." The man say. "Mom is smart. Have you ever seen a belt, Mr." "Call me 'Embry'." He say. "We all seen belts. Your pump, Marcy." Bibby say. "Oh." I say looking at the pump still in my hand.

I take a couple of pumps trying to calm my nerves but the thought of Madeline and Michelle leaving me seems to overcome my body. I feel a warm tingling feeling travel down my spine as it feels as that the entire world is shaking. "Marcy, shut up!" My sister spits out. "Calm down. You're safe now." Embry tells me placing his hand on my shoulder.

That feeling seems to disappear. "Shut up?" Bibby ask. "She's always over-dramatic, Bibby." I stop glaring. I'm over-dramatic? I can't wait to see Mom beat her with a belt. "Let's get you home." Embry say waiting on me to walk. "Thank you." I say going back walking. "How long you had asthma?" He ask.

"Never." Madeline answer. "I never had it till my episode at school. The nurse ER found my lungs weeks so I got the pump." I say shaking my pump. "She's lying." Madeline say looking at her boyfriend. "What is your problem?" He ask stopping. "Just scared. Just mad. I was almost killed today by a man with red eyes." She say stopping.

"The lies. The man didn't have red eyes. His eyes were red but we all know it was drugs. He'll lose them in a few days or years. He looks like a...user. He uses a lot so he'll be dead in a few." I say walking past them. "Or in a few." Embry say. "It'll be a few. Drug users are the most killed in this forest." Jacob say leading us out of the forest.

Mom, the EMTs, and others are waiting. "Mom! It was Madeline's fault!" I shout running over to her. She pulls me into a hug. I hug her back noticing Mr. Hawkins. "Nice to know that you're okay, Marcy." "My midterm too, Mr. Hawkins." I say coming out of the hug. Mom moves me out of the way and gives Madeline a hug.

"Are you hurt, Marcy?" Chief Swan ask. "We're okay. They ran into a drug user. He ran off." Jacob say laying Michelle on a gurney. "What happened?" Sam ask. "Marcy's good thinking helped us find them. She left markings on the tree." Bibby say complimenting me.

"Smart thinking. It was rehash in the car but Madeline and Michelle had other plans. They left me." I bluntly say. Attention turns to Madeline. "We wanted to see the meadow opening that everybody has been talking about. We didn't find it." She say crossing her arms. "What meadow?" Mom ask. I slap the air for her. "I got her, Mom." I say having her back.

"I'mma beat you with a belt, Madeline." She say making me smile wide. "I'll accept it, Mom. Michelle could've died." "You and your sister too. I am going to tell her parents." She say. I just shake my head in disgust. "Do you need help?" An EMT ask walking over to me. "Yes. My pump is running out." I say shaking it. "Let's check you out over by the ambulance." He say leading me over to the car as I hear Madeline's cries in the behind me. Beat her, Mom!

* * *

Madeline was grounded for three months. Mom took her cellphone and banned her from using the family's computer in the den. I learned a life lesson to never hike with Madeline or any one of her friends. Both come with problems that shouldn't be centered around nobody.

Well, she didn't see it that way cause she ran away three days after Mom took her phone. She ran straight to Michelle's house. Mom ain't care long as she knew where she was at.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _I sigh finishing the last sentence on my science report on the computer. "Done!" I shout hitting 'Enter' and getting up from the desk chair. I walk out of the den to the front door and peep through the hole. Oh, it's Bibby. "Hi!" I happily say unlocking and opening the front door. "How you doing, Marcy?" He ask.

"I am doing good. You're looking good in the jean jacket. You're so muscled." I say rubbing my hands together. He look yummy. "Well, you're gaining muscles yourself. Where you work out?" He ask checking out my arms. "The local gym at Forks." I say drawing a line in front of me. "What is that?" He ask confused.

"Me about to cross it. Come in!" I say waving him in. "I'm scared to cross it." He say walking in and making sure that I don't look at his butt. I close the front door. "Just me today. Mom's at work. How can I help you?" I ask. "Just wondering about Madeline. What she doing?" He ask.

"Well, she at Michelle's house. That's all I know. Mom kind of embarrassed her by beating her with a belt. How your friends' react? Your gang?" I ask throwing up signs. "Like regular people. How you been?" He ask stepping in front of me.

"I've been pretty good. I was writing my science report. What's up?" I softly ask staring in his face. "Just like you a whole lot but you don't want to cross that line for your sister." He say voice cracking. "Must be real emotions if you're cracking as you speak. How's your heart?" I ask touching his chest. "Beating fast." I nod.

"I can feel it. I don't want it to jump out." I say as he takes my hand and lean down to kiss me on the lips again. I kiss him back this time. The kiss is kind of awkward. "Sorry." I softly say coming off his lips.

"It's okay. I can..practice. You can. Look at me." I nervously look down at his shoes. He sigh grabbing my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. I don't feel him pulling my eyes out of my sockets but that's good. I lock the front door. "My room is on the left, Bibby." I say pointing to the staircase. He sigh shaking his head unsure. I'm senior.

It's that time. I nod my head grabbing his hand and leading him to the stairs. The steps feel slow as we walk but I manage to take him all of the way up to my bedroom and close the door. "Room is very different than Madeline's." He say taking off his jean jacket. I lock the door praying to God that he makes my first time alright.

"Very calm and...soft. Have you?" I ask turning to face him. "No. This is my first time. You?" He ask. "First time." I answer walking up to him. He toss his jean jacket on the chair next to the dresser while staring in my face. "That was cool." I say impressed. I never met a guy who can do this. "First time?" He ask me.

"First time. You'll be my first guy." I say grabbing his mighty warm hands. Oh, wow. "You're hot? Ar-" "You and Tiffany?" He bluntly ask. Me and Tiffany. "I didn't think she counts. If you count her then she'll be my first time. Just teenage girls experimenting. We don't have too." I say letting his hands go. "I don't feel right about it, Marcy." He say grabbing his coat and walking past me. I frown feeling my heart shatter into pieces.

I hear the bedroom door opening. "When you lie...make sure to lie to a man who is not friends with Tiffany's boyfriend, Marcy." He say. I simply nod my head, poking out my lips. He leaves out of the room. I don't move till I hear the front door opening and closing. I slowly sit down on the bed being embarrassed beyond comparison. Well, there goes my chance with Bibby.


	4. Panick Aura

Chapter 4

I found myself in a deep hole that I felt that I could not get out of after my experience with Bibby. Every single time that I walked into our shared classroom, I avoided all types of contact with. Just kind of weird that he was turned off by my sexual activity with Tiffany. It also let me know that him and his friends probably know.

I'm not mad over the issue. Just regular teenage life. Madeline finally ended up coming back home. She's still on the off with our mother. Her attitude makes me sick. She never mentioned Bibby one time till I spoke on him to Mom about an upcoming project in English over dinner. Madeline ran her mouth talking about their break-up.

The bad memories just flowed in my head about me and it clearly showed that I can't deal with no male. I can't change my likens. I'm not changing who I am just for a teenage boy who wants someone to be truthful. I did tell the truth. I never had sex. What me and Tiffany did not count as a poke. By the third week of October, I had a new girlfriend.

She's someone who I met at Darla's Diner. I met her after I came from the library renting a couple of books. I was sitting at my spot and she walked up to me. We started chatting. She gave me her number and the rest is history. She's 18. She goes to Forks High. She's white. She's cute. I like who I like. She likes me. I like her.

Mr. Hawkins voice seems to boom through the classroom as I flip through my English binder noticing a page missing. I chuckle to myself. Madeline, you sneaky little girl. She stole one of my papers. I can't believe she did that. It makes me wonder if she stole anything else from me.

I look up to see Mr. Hawkins grabbing a stack of papers off his desk. "I want to say that I am impressed with a few for writing exceptional paperwork. A little bit too much that I thought some was plagiarized." He say looking around. Uh-oh. I wonder who he is speaking on.

"Was it?" "No, Matthew. All of the papers checked out." He say walking over to Robert. He passes his writing report back folded and start going down the line of desks. I clap my hands when I receive my report back and unfold the papers to see that I got an _A++. _I sigh relieved and kiss the report.

"I got a D." Bibby say making the class groan. Mr. Hawkins turns to face him. "The report was plagiarized, Bibby." I look at him shocked. Since when do he copy works? "I'm not understanding." He say a little bit confused.

"It seems your little brother got a hold of your midterm. He turned it into his teacher and got an F." He say going back to his desk. "Wow. I know you embarrassed." I say grinning. They laugh. "I got a D. Thanks, Kwata." He say putting his report up. That must be his little brother.

"Marcy, I thought we had the same situation also with your report." Mr. Hawkins say. "Well, I'm sorry that you went through that situation. I don't mind bringing you the book and the notes that I took for my writing report. Can I bring it tomorrow?" I ask. I'm taking the adult way. I can be childish and slam my notebook right on this desk for him.

"No need. You and Bibby can redo your midterms." He say. "Well, I will have to pass cause I feel that I did not plagiarize. You see me as a joker so you classify me as such so I'll just speak to the principal. Let him decide." I say placing my writing report in the binder. You not gonna tell me that what I can and cannot do.

"Anyone can but please remember that this is my classroom." He say looking around. I simply shrug my shoulders not caring one bit. I'm done speaking on the subject. "Marcy, why don't you go to detention?" He ask. I shrug packing up my stuff, grabbing my bookbag, and heading across the classroom to the door.

I open the door slowly and turn to face Mr. Hawkins. He calmly stare in my face. I zoom into his nose and those black glasses that's sitting on top of them. "Marcy, why don't you just go?" Bibby ask. I open the door and leave out listening to the doorknob hit the back of the wall. I'm real mad.

**_Later that Evening..._**

Waves slaps against the beach's rocky terrain. The cool wind is blowing. Madeline is talking about the current situation. Sam and his gang are having a beach day miles away from our spot. A few of his members are kicking around a soccer ball. We spoke when we arrived and they spoke back. It's common courtesy but my mind is still wrapped over today's event.

"What you gonna do?" She fiercely ask me. "I made an appointment with the principal for tomorrow during lunch. His classroom. His grade book. My past English teachers wi-" "Did you sleep with Bibby?" She ask cutting me off.

"You think I did?" I ask getting up off the sand. "I can see it in his eyes that he tried to make a play for you." "You know I love my sisterhood more than some guy. I turned him down." I strongly say. She walks up to me and slap me across my face. My jaw drops.

How she gonna slap me? "I can't believe my own sister." She say walking away in disbelief. "Mom gonna hate you when she finds out that you're pregnant." I spit out. She picks up sand and throw it at me but I cover my eyes with my arms.

"You two stop?" Bibby ask walking up. I groan shaking the sand off the arms of my jacket. "What is going on?" Madeline angrily ask. She got sand all over me. "I like you both." He say as his gang watches like we're the entertainment of the year. Lord, this is so much. "Who do you like more?" She ask. "You." He softly answers.

"After you and her tried to have sex?" She ask. "Yeah. I had to tell you the truth about me and your sister." He say. Madeline reaches for more sand and tries to throw it at me but Bibby grabs her arms. I check out his booty in those jean shorts. Bibby got it going on.

"Don't try to sugarcoat. Did you tell her that my history with Tiffany turned you off?" I ask. I ain't going down by myself. "No, I did not." He say wrapping his arms around her body. She shake her head looking totally heartbroken. _Ring! Ring! _I grab my cellphone out of my back pocket and look at the caller ID. _Heather. _

"Hey!" I happily say walking off from the crazy drama. "What you doing?" She ask with soft music playing in the background. "Just handling some sisterly issues. Are you in Tiffany's room?" I ask. "No. Why?" She nervously ask. "Cause it sounds like her radio is playing. It loves to have stati-" I sigh hanging up and walking off to the parking lot.

I am so done for the day. "Marcy, wait!" Bibby shouts out jogging over to me. I turn around to see Madeline to her knees in the sand, crying. "Bibby, my mother is like going to kill me for allowing you to tear me and my sister in half. Someone she warned us about. Kiss my ass." I spit out and walk away. I pray my mother is not going to seek the belt on me.

"I didn't mean to start dra-" "I ain't gotta live with it." I say turning to face him. "That's on her. She'll be the one with the problem, attitude, and behavior. I can move on with the future. I'm going home." I say going back across the parking lot. I ain't got time to go left and right over useless drama. I'm completely over every single thing.

* * *

I told Mom when she got home that night as to what happened and the reason why her daughter did not come home. She gave me an earful as in she fussed me out. I had to be truthful. I allowed a teenage boy to suck me into the drama and tear our sisterhood apart.

I can move on. Madeline is the one who gonna be in her feelings. In the end, Bibby will have to face the situation that he created. I can care less but I'm a little bit sad knowing my twin sister has been hurt but you can't stop the Earth from turning.

My emotions was numb on the issue but Madeline really took a knife in her heart and back. She cried to Mom for three straight days. Every single time when I expected dinner to be made, it was nothing. Both were in Mom's room having a tearful session. Women always want to blame the women but never the men.

I'm sitting relaxed in a chair in front of Mr. Hawkins desk as he goes through the Word Document of my new midterm report using some type of program to test if anything was simply copied and pasted on his laptop. The timestamps are directly on each page.

Very disgusting and weird on a certain level knowing that this is the one teacher out of every single adult that I had to teach me a lesson. This is a new experience for me but I'll watch out. "How is everything at home?" Mr. Hawkins ask me.

"I'm not comfortable with speaking on home issues when we're here for school issues, Mr. Hawkins. A line has to be drawn. What you told me." I seriously say. "You're right, Marcy. I apologize." He say turning his laptop. I simply nod.

_Knock! Knock! _"Mr. Hawkins, you have a minute?" Bibby ask walking in. "I'm in the middle of a meeting, Bibby. Is it important?" "Just need someone to speak to about the issue that I'm dealing with." He say sounding hurt. "You ain't got no daddy?" I ask confused. I could've sworn both his parents were married.

"I have a father but I can come back." He sadly say. "You can come back." Mr. Hawkins bluntly say. I laugh crossing my arms. He groan taking a seat at Robert's desk. "Well, I don't see no problem. Only a few issues were copied and paste from the same document. I'll give you the grade of a B." Mr. Hawkin say.

"If that is what makes you comfortable. This is just the start of the school, Mr. Hawkins. It'll be other reports and I don't mind sitting in your presence when I do my reports. If that is okay with you." "No need." He say taking the USB out of his laptop and handing it to me.

I thank him grabbing my notebooks, books, and bookbag. I take my butt right out of the classroom before I speak words that I'll regret. "I'll speak to you now, Bibby." He say. I roll my eyes going right down the hall and out of the Exit. I place my books and notebooks in my bookbag. I am ready to go home.

I put my bookbag on my back when the door opens up to Bibby. I ready the knee caps. "Gotta practice, Bibby." I snidely say. I'm ready for him. "Won't be necessary, Marcy." He say holding the door open.

"Oh?" I ask placing my hand. "Oh. I thoug-" "The point is that you never should've been playing games between both sisters, Bibby. You're too blame." Mr. Hawkins say walking up behind him. "I am too blame." "Okay. Don't try to place blame on Marcy as though she is the reason that you made a pass on her in her own home while dating her sister."

"Thank you! He is speaking to me as though I am the one who...pressed on him. He has been doing this since September." I say pointing in Bibby's face. "You right. I'll talk to Madeline, Mr. Hawkins." He say walking past him. "The truth can hurt, Bibby." He say. "Just seeing her hurt is too much for me, Mr. Hawkins."

"Seeing who you really are is hurting me. Not what I expected from you, Bibby." "I know, Mr. Hawkins. Excuse me." He say going down the hall. Mr. Hawkins turns to me. "He tried to touch my private area but he ain't want it cause I've already been with a girl, Mr. Hawkins. A save. Thanks again." I wave walking off. The walk is at least fifteen minutes back home but I need it.

**_Later that Night..._**

I'm cuddled up in my blanket, on the living room couch watching an horror movie in complete darkness. This is the type of mood that I need. I'm in the house alone on Thursday. What can you not ask for? No crying Madeline. No Mom having to listen to her torture. She is such a child.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I get up from the couch and walk over to the house phone in the corner on the small stand. Wait till Mom finds out what she did. I answer the phone. "Watkins household, Marcy speaking." I say rubbing my nose. I think I'm coming down with a cold.

"Marcy, is Madeline home?" Bibby ask. "Madeline ran off, Bibby." "To where?" "Hold on." I say walking over to the dining table near the kitchen doorway. I pick up the Madeline's handwritten letter. "Panick Aura! It's a rock band. She went on their music tour." "She mentioned that she wanted to go." He say.

"You must been mistaken, Bibby. She already had plans. The girl is a delinquent. Sh-" "That's what I lik-" "Bibby, you hear one thing. Stop thinking that someone is coming between you and Madeline. Not a good look knowing we're a family of three with only our mother at the head of the family. You already have no respect with her. You keep pushing me and I'll have a conversation with your parents over your treatment."

The front door opens to Mom and Mr. Hawkins. "Who's on the phone?" She ask taking her house key. "Bibby. He still think that I'm trying to come between him and Madeline. You sure hear how he talks to me." I say hanging up. "Told you." Mr. Hawkins say.

"Where's Madeline?" She ask hitting on the lights in the house. "She left on that music thing that her friends been planning over the months, Mom." I say walking over across the living room and handing her the letter. She takes the letter and reads it.

"She been showing signs of a...delinquent, Mr. Hawkins. You have those types of friends that...explore and act out. She's one of those teens. Ten days, Mom." I tell her. "Ten days for what?" She ask walking away. "She has ten days till she's considered failed, Ester." Mr. Hawkins say.

"I don't think she's coming. She thought she was slick, Mr. Hawkins." I seriously say. "I heard the stories that your mother tell me, Marcy. You have teenagers like her to act out and tell on the sibling to take the mother's wrath off her. She played you, Ester." He seriously say.

"And, what she write about it?" I ask. "Bibby and Marcy breaking her heart." Mom say reading. "Mom, she played you. She played Bibby. It has always been about her friends. At least she's with her friends instead of being on own her." I say crossing my arms. That's all I have to say on the issue. Madeline thought she was slick.

"She played me." Mom say sounding hurt. "The only thing you can do is take it easy." Mr. Hawkins say walking over to Mom. I frown in disgust watching him hug her. How nasty is this? I look at the phone and hang up again. I guess Bibby was listening.

"As much you look old worrying about Madeline, Mom, maybe this is the time to take a vacation from work. Have a spa day or something." I say grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. I put the phone on the headset and head for the stairs. "I'm going to bed." I say walking up. "9:30!" I happily say running the rest of the way.


	5. Eye Poppers

Chapter 5

A month had passed since Madeline had ran away with her friends to chase behind a rock band that had an eleven city tour across Washington. Her and her friends ended up being caught by the police at Motel 8. Mom ringed her neck. I've never seen Mom so mad in her life but Madeline pushed her thinking she was being slick.

I seen her for what she was when she told mom that I was dating Tiffany. I ain't fret. I ain't blink an eye. Still till this day, we don't talk but I don't care. She'll need me more than I'll ever need her. Her and Bibby are still back together. Mom ringed his neck out trying to paint me as a certain person and for the way that he has been talking to me. He apologized but I ain't accept it nor did she. The damage has been done.

As for me, my relationship with Heather came to an end after she dumped me for another girl at her school. Out of nowhere, I started dating Robert. He's a cool dude. He asked me out when I was checking out a book at the library. He's real cute. He has his own car. He's funny.

We went on one date with each other and the sparks flew. I could've sworn that it felt like love at first sight. Us dating each other came to a shock to our friends. Well, mostly his friends. I really don't have friends. It's just odd that Tiffany's exes got together but I don't care.

I'm having the best time of my life going out on dates with him. It feels actually amazing to have a man wrap his arms around you or simply give you kisses. As being bisexual, it's a very different experience. Robert brings a sexual experience.

Me and Robert holds hands under the dining table while staring across the table at Bibby and Madeline. Mom circles the table. Mr. Hawkins flips through the TV channels from the couch.

"Both couples are sexually active." Mom say standing behind Madeline's chair. Us three disagree with her but Madeline stays silent. I haven't had sex yet. "My ovaries hurt, Mom." I say staring in her face. She angrily march to the side of the table.

"Michelle left that pregnancy test in the bathroom, Mom. She was the only one here with me." She halfheartedly say. I shake my head. The lies this girl has is courageous. Like...how can you still lie?

"If you are pregnant the admit it." Mom say looking at Bibby. "I am not the father. I have not had sex with neither of the twins. I am waiting for the right time." He say sounding hurt. "I'm not a virgin but the pregnancy test is not mine, Mom. Michelle has been here." She say.

"I want you and your sister to take a pregnancy test." Mom say walking to the China cabinet. "You good?" I ask Robert. "I'm good. Will you be good?" He ask. "Well, I haven't had my period in two months but I'm irregular. I'm still waiting." I softly say. "Good to know." He say leaning to my lips. We kiss.

"Can you two...stop?" Bibby ask us. We stop kissing. Mom takes the two pregnancy boxes out of the top drawer. "Mom. You sure that's not yours? It smells like perfume." I say. "It smells like hers. It smell like her pee." Madeline angrily say. I laugh watching her face frown into disbelief.

"You're pregnant?" Mr. Hawkins ask standing up. "He farted." They laugh. "I apologize." Mom say laughing walking over to the pregnancy test. She grabs it off the table and look at it. "It smells like my medicine. My iron intake. I'm pregnant." She announces to Mr. Hawkins. I cheer making the rest of them cheer.

Both of adults meet up and kiss in the living room. "So a little brother?" Bibby ask Madeline. "A little brother." He say. "You wanna take one?" I ask Robert. "I can take one." The pregnancy box hits me in the back of the head.

_**Later that Night...**_

I'm in the bathroom putting on purple make-up to prepare for the bonfire that's happening tonight. Robert invited me so I decided to go with a purple theme. Purple everything. I close the lipstick tube and fluff out my curls. The first time that I'm dressed to kill. The first time ever. My hair is usually straight or in a ponytail.

I close the make-up compact when the bathroom door opens up to Madeline who's toting her own make-up bag. "You look ugly." She say walking in and closing the door. "You look ugly." I say grabbing the black eyeliner. I apply to left my eye. "What you think about Mom's pregnancy?" She ask.

"Shocked. Kids are seventeen going on eighteen. Career orientated. Might not be his baby." I strongly say. She ain't here. Her and Mr. Hawkins went out to celebrate. "How you know that?" She ask opening her bag.

"Cheeks fat. Looking old. It started around...late August." I say finishing my left eye. After I'm finish, I head right on out and into my bedroom. I'm not having no conversation with you when you clearly blame me for what happened with Bibby. We're not friends. I put my make-up back on my dresser, grab my house keys, and head out of the room.

I go down the stairs taking my time in my boots. I'm wearing a tight purple tank top, a long leather black skirt, and black boots. Heavy boots. _Knock! Knock! _I walk to the front door and open it to Bibby.

"Wow. You look amazing, Marcy. Bonfire?" He ask me. "Yeah. Robert invited me. Mom is gone so can you tell Madeline to make sure that the front door is locked. Thanks." I say patting him on his shoulder and walking past him. "Are you walking?" He ask. "Yeah. Just a five minute walk." I say walking down the steps.

I look around the neighborhood. It always gets so quiet around eight. My kind of people. I leave out of the gate and start my walk down the street. For the entire walk, I'm in disbelief over how heavy these boots are. I shouldn't picked another style but they were so amazing. I finally come up to La Push Beach where cars are parked in the parking lot.

Men are standing around. I cross the road looking both way and head over to the group of men looking around for Robert's car. "Looking for Robert?" Sam ask catching me off guard. I groan in disgust. "What he invited me to a gang initiation?" I ask. "What we are, Sam?" Jacob ask.

"How long has it been since I recruited you?" "Was it when your mom-" "Let's no-" "Wait!" Sam say putting his hand in a man's face. They laugh. "What you say about my momma?" He ask. I place my hands on my hips. I ain't want to start up but I will today. "Your momma s-" "Marcy, what you doing?" Robert ask walking between a motorbike and a black truck, in disbelief.

A bunch of men and women laugh on the beach. "A joke battle." Sam say. "You would've loss, Sam." Jacob say. "I apologize, Sam. Just messing around." I say walking over to my boyfriend. I'm so glad that he invited me. "Glad, you could make it." He say hugging me. I return the sentiments. We kiss in the parking lot. Our kiss starts to turn steamy.

His kisses moves from my lips to my neck. That feels so amazing. My eyes seems to roll in my head. I guess he found my spot. "Didn't she date your ex?" Sam ask. "Leave them alone, Sam." A man say. "I want to know the truth. I recall tha-" I moan as Robert starts suck on my neck. "Hickey. I haven't seen those in years." Jacob say.

"Slut marks is what some people call it." Bibby say walking across the parking lot. "I guess we can start the bonfire." Sam say. "Wait, Sam. Are you jealous?" A man ask. "Of what?" Robert ask coming off my neck. That's what I want to know. What he jealous of? I turn around to see Madeline staring at Bibby.

"I'm jealous." "Lipstick." Jacob say putting his hand on Robert's shoulder. "Purple." He say pulling on my tank top. I nod. "It is purple." I say. I'm amazed that he can see the color under the night sky. He has good vision. "Let's go." Robert say grabbing my hand and leading me to the beach. Please, I'll take anything to be away from that situation.

"Who are these people?" I ask Robert. "These are my friends. My gang members." He say. "Wait." I say stopping confused. What gang? "I'm part of Sam's gang." He say staring in my face. "You're the clown who si-" He lifts up his right shirt sleeve showing me the tattoo. I look at the tribal tattoo with such anger.

I know he did not just admit that he got himself inducted into Sam's gang. "Did you just get that? I never seen that on you." I casually say. "It was times where it shown, Marcy. You won't paying attention." Bibby say walking behind me with Madeline. "I got this." Robert say. I sigh trying to calm my racing heart but I can't. Being part of Sam's gang just irks my nerves.

Who the heck wants to be part of a delinquent gang? "No." I tell Robert. I'm not accepting that my boyfriend is part of that gang. "It's been done. Let's go." He say going back to leading me to the group of people. Half are already who I know from the search parties.

He introduces me. I greet them. I knew they had girlfriends but this is something else. Once I look into Robert's eyes and he looks back into mine, I can't help but feel such a pull to him. It's like when Bibby looked me right in the eyes. Robert kisses my lips. I kiss him back. This kiss is different as though it is full of sadness.

He wraps his arms around my waist and rest his head on top of my head. "What's wrong?" I ask playing with his red shirt. "Paul!" Paul pulls Robert from me and pushes him on the sand. "Wow." I say smiling. Why would he do that? He lifts my chin up and stare directly into my eyes. His eyes nearly pull mine out. Oh, wow.

"It's her." He bluntly say looking past me. "What's going on?" Madeline ask. "It seems your sister mi-" "I know what you people are. I know what this is." I say wagging my finger. They think they are slick. "What is it?" Robert ask getting up off the sand.

"You're the...narcotics. You're drug dealers. You're popping eyes. The newest thing that Sam and his gang is trying to push. Eye poppers!" "Like that man in the forest. Is this is what you're trying to do?" Madeline ask. "Is that what it's called on the streets?" Jacob ask. "Marcy knows the ins and outs." Bibby say.

"You use." I state staring in Robert's face. "Never used but I'll leave Chuck alone. Those eye drops, Paul." He say. "Get your eyes checked, Robert. How long ago was it?" Emily ask. "I feel it. Look at my eyes." I say eyes going cocked eyed. He smile wide. They laugh. "How it feels?" Sam ask.

"Relaxed. My eyes feels like that too." Madeline say. "Watch me. I'm fainting." I say watching darkness surrounds my vision. "Marcy, stop." He say rushing over to my side. "Do it, Kim." Jared say. It's horrible. Her eyes go cocked eyed. "Oh, wow." She slur out. The girls gasp in shock. "Kim, stop!" Rachel say placing her hand on her shoulder.

She almost faints off the log but Rachel catches her. I look at Robert. "I didn't know she was popping." They laugh. "Let's just continue the bonfire. We'll be telling stories, ladies." Jared say. "Long as you don't pop my eyes." Madeline say. I pop my fists in Robert's face. "No more hanging with Chuck." He say grabbing my hand and leading me to a log. Good. Chuck trying to kill our eyes.

* * *

"Right." I say listening to Mom lay down the rules over the house phone while loud music plays in the background. Mom said that she was hanging out with her friends. "Where is she?" She ask. "She said that she was going to Michelle's house. She picked her up from the bonfire." I say. The bonfire ended like an hour ago. It was awesome.

Sam's gang is cool. Sam is funny. I told a horror story. It had the girls scared but the men found it amusing. "Alright. Make sure the doors and windows are locked. I'll talk to you in the morning. Bye." "Bye." I say hanging up the phone. I place it back on the headset and look at the stairs.

Robert is upstairs waiting on me. We walked back home. It was romantic. I think tonight is the night. I fluff out my curls and make make my way back up the stairs to my bedroom. I open the bedroom door to see Robert holding a baby picture of me and Madeline in his hand by my dresser.

"Which one is you?" He ask. "Right. Mom made sure that I was always on the right cause I was born on the left. Plus, she prefer my short name first instead of the long one." I say closing the door and locking it. "How you like my room?" "Very pink and orange. Madeline's?" He ask putting the picture down.

"Green and blue." I say crossing my arms. "Twins but don't dress alike. Since when?" "Twelfth. New personalities. Mom agrees that we should always talk situations out." "Bibby?" "I'm sure it'll pass. Siblings. She has to break the ice first." I say walking over to him. "Maybe, it needs to be you. You two were close before he came in and broke it up." He say looking back at the picture.

"Very close. Sometimes you need to face life situations to handle for the future. I don't beg." "I think you should try. You have to be the bigger person and admit that you was wrong. Bibby was her boyfriend. As much as he made a pass, you was the sister should've respected your sister. You was in the wrong. You and him." He calmly say.

"You are so right. I go both ways." I say smirking. I just want him to know that fact. "I don't like to share." He say staring into my eyes. "I don't like to be poked. I like to slide." I strongly say. "I feel that as my girlfriend that you should be only for me. What are you talking about?" He ask sounding confused. Did he really just ask me that?

He rubs on his face in frustration walking to my bed and sitting down. I walk over to him and kneel between his legs. "This is the night. I want it to be tonight." He softly say.

"I'm so awkward and this is my first ti-" I rub my forehead frustrated. How can I speak the words? "Just tell me." He say. "Robert, I want you to submit to me." I bluntly say. His face frowns, as he stares blankly.


	6. Austin the Rockstar

Chapter 6

Mom and Madeline's relationships tanked while mine flourished. Mom and Mr. Hawkins broke up cause she ended up being four months. She was two months when both of them started being intimate. I couldn't help but laugh. You didn't even have my back when he accused me of plagiarizing my midterms twice. She's four months pregnant. She was seven weeks when her and Mr. Hawkins stared to be intimate.

Madeline finally told Mom the truth that she was pregnant by Austin. He's the drummer for Panick Aura. Every single visit for him she told anyone she was at Michelle's house. He's seventeen years old. He goes to school with us. Both share Science class together.

She told mom that the break-up between her and Bibby was horrible. I looked confused and stupid over the fact that you was clearly dating Austin behind Bibby's back. You was cheating on him. You followed behind Austin's rock band. You and Austin was dating five months when you decided to be intimate. You two are clearly in love.

My family's personal problems are their own. I'm not ever going to carry nobody's weight but my own. Robert always paying for our dates inspired me to get a job down in Forks. I work at Hershel's Eatery which is a diner that's two blocks from the library. All of it is in Forks' shopping district. I've come to love my job. I take the bus.

It was the regular schedule of school, Robert, and working. Time quickly flew by. The next thing I know, snow had hit the finally hit the ground. All you heard was Christmas's music. The decorations were very decorative as always but I felt happy this year cause I had my own paychecks to start buying gifts.

I'm sitting on the floor under the coffee table writing my Christmas list of who I have left to shop for while Robert plays with my hair. "It's growing." He say pulling it inches down my back.

"Well, a little bit. I'm thinking about cutting." I say. The front door opens up allowing a cold air to drift in. Bibby greets Mom walking in. I frown turning around to see him and Mr. Hawkins. I zoom to the keys that's in the doorknob. Mom walks down the stairs.

I frown in confusion. He has a key to the house. What the hell am I missing? What am I missing? "What you doing here?" Madeline ask walking down the stairs. "He caught a ride with me. I figured he was needed." Mr. Hawkins say closing the front door. "For what?" I ask confused.

"I have no idea." Bibby say. What's going on? "The house has three rooms." Mom bluntly say. Robert looks at Bibby. "I'm not the father, Mr. Hawkins." He say. "I apologize." He softly say. "You're kicking me out?" Madeline angrily ask Mom.

Is she? "I don't condone teenage pregnancies. You want to act like an adult then you can move out." She strongly say. Madeline looks at Bibby shocked. "I am not in this situation. Excuse me." He say opening the front door and leaving back out. Horrible.

"Well, the baby is due in June. Maybe, I'll deliver him or her at my graduation." I excitedly say smiling. Mom smile. "What are you saying?" Robert ask me. "I want the medical field but I am unsure...of the interest. Nurse, doctor, or something else. Mom, I wanna be a doctor." I say getting up. She walks over to me holding her arms out.

I give her a hug while Mr. Hawkins congratulate me. Robert does the same. Mom smile walking to the staircase, staring in Madeline's face. "So I don't have to move?" She ask. Oh, wow. "I want you out of my house." Mom say. Thank God that I decided not to open my legs for Robert or she'll be kicking me out too.

Let's not add that it'll be three pregnant females in this house. Madeline looks at Mr. Hawkins. "I have my own house." He smartly say. That's funny. "Austin don't want this baby." Madeline softly say to Mom.

"It happens when you're a teenage girl looking at a seventeen year old rockstar." She say. Tell her, Mom. "Do you want me to speak to him?" Mr. Hawkins ask standing next to Mom. Me and Robert wait on her answer.

What she gonna say? "You're kicking me out, Mom?" Madeline ask changing the subject. "It is not that bad as the mother, you're good. You parent knows. You have all of your main courses this semester. You can graduate early. Start working. Apply for Section 8. Get on waiting list for a home. Apply for benefits. Buy a car. A cheap car. Not that if you start preparing now."

"You can do that or take another route." Mom say walking closer to the staircase. Madeline stand unsure, in silent. "If it is that hard and the love of strong then have the baby and I'll raise it. Strong beliefs for family. Just think on it." I say shrugging.

That's the best I can do cause I see the hurt in her eyes over Austin. "Your choice." Mom say. Her choice. "I'll talk to Austin, Mom." She say in a low voice going up the stairs. I look at Robert. _SLAM. _Oh, wow. "Your decision." He say. Mom looks at Mr. Hawkins.

"Well, I don't mind. It'll push her. It'll push me. A family situation of two big bellies." I say taking a seat back at the coffee table. "Well, I'll be supporting your mother." Mr. Hawkins say.

"How it will be. You gotta support. Life is life." I casually say grabbing my pen and going back to writing. Mom and Mr. Hawkins share a kiss. I gag nearly throwing up on my paper. That is so disgusting. Don't nobody want to see that.

**_Later that Night..._**

The mood over dinner is awfully silent as we enjoy vegetable tomato soup at the dining table. "Robert, how you feel on the issue?" Mom ask. "I believe girlfriend shouldn't play mother to her sister's child while she's out at college." He say staring in Madeline's face. "I already called Austin." Madeline say staring in Mr. Hawkins' face.

"Maybe, I want too." I say shrugging. Robert looks at me like I lost my mind. "Can you say for sure that we'll be together?" "You're clearly doing this cause you want a baby." Mom say. "Mom, babies are cute. Where do you want to see your grandson or granddaughter?" "Here." Madeline say. "No. I'm not helping you raise a baby." Robert say shaking his head.

"I don't think you should give up being an eighteen year old girl who recently graduated to raise your sister's child, Marcy." Mom say. "What if I don't want to have children in the future? I don't want to bare. I don't want to go through that. I want careers. I want responsibilities. I want education and a job." I seriously say.

Mr. Hawkins look at Mom. "Both will be eighteen. I can't stop them." She say upset. "Well, I won't support it." Robert angrily say scooping back from the dining table. "Did you see a future for us or were we gonna break-up?" I seriously ask him.

He laugh shaking his head in disbelief as he walks to the couch. He grabs his coat off and heavily breathes out. Mr. Hawkins look in Madeline's face. _Knock! Knock! _"That is Austin." Madeline say getting up from the dining table and going to the front door.

I look at Robert. "You can support from a distance, Robert." Mr. Hawkins say. Madeline opens up the front door. "Just came to show support for Marcy and Robert." Bibby say letting himself in and looking at Robert.

"Was the relationship gonna last?" Mom ask him. I want to know the same thing. Madeline steps outside. "A baby does-" "You're approving this?" Mr. Hawkins ask. "Her sister. Both will be eighteen, Joseph." Bibby pull Robert into a hug and whisper in his ear. Madeline walks in. A tall teenage boy trail behind her. His hair is black.

"Mom, this is Austin." Madeline say closing the front door. "Hi." He say with a deep voice. I frown in confusion looking at Mom. Mr. Hawkins too. Her expression is stoned. Does she see what I'm seeing? "You're seventeen?" She ask. "He can't be." Mr. Hawkins say getting up from his chair. I know for a fact he's not.

"I have my ID." He say digging into his back pocket. "Not gonna happen." Mom angrily say to Madeline. "Your parents?" Bibby ask Austin. "Haven't told them yet." He say holding his ID out for Mr. Hawkins. He snatch it out of his hand. "Dad, you know him?" I joke. "He's eighteen years old." He say walking over to Mom.

"He just turned eighteen years old." Madeline say. "Why would you want your sister to ra-" Austin shake his head at Bibby. "What does that mean?" He ask. I sigh. I hope these two are not going to fight. "Marcy is not raising your child, Madeline. Figure something out." Mom snidely say. "What you think?" Madeline ask Austin. "We can talk." He say grabbing her hand and leading her out. Uh...her coat.

* * *

Madeline ain't come home later that night. A good thing cause Mom rang all about her to us. Just crazy to think that...dude is seventeen years old. Robert believes he can be due to puberty. The next day, Mr. Hawkins found out that both were telling the truth. More power to the teen parents. I wouldn't be able to do it.

I sigh opening the entrance to Darla's cafe to see Paul flirting with a waitress. "Hey, Heather." I say in a dead tone. Paul leans off the counter. "The name is Marie, Marcy."

"The is 'you cheating'." I snidely say. "Marcy, is it a problem?" Chief Swan ask walking out back with a long haired lady. She's cute. "A little bit. This girl stole my girl and now she's cheating." I say sounding a child.

The entrance door opens up to Robert and Bibby. "What's going on?" He asks. "She stole my girl." I spit out diving over the counter and sliding across. She moves out of the way. "Marcy, stop." Bibby say walking behind the counter and helping me up. "Can I help you?" A nerd ask walking from the employee's room.

"She spit in my food." I spit out pointing to Marie. "No." She say shaking her head. "Marcy, stop." Bibby say pressing down on my hair. I fix my hair myself. "That's the fourth complaint, Marie." The nerd angrily say. She take her bottom apron off heading into the employees' room in disbelief.

"Sir, she did-" I dive back over the counter and land next to Paul. "I'm here for pick-up. Watkins." I softly say, smiling. The nerd walks in the back. "Me and my baby's lunch." I tell Paul. "I don't want it." Robert say unimpressed, going out of the cafe. "I was speaking on myself and m...he'll be okay." I say waving him off. Bibby follows behind him.

"She spits." I tell Paul. "Why she s-" Marie angrily walks out of the room and behind the counter staring in my face. Soon as she walks in a distance of me, she tries to spit on me but Paul grabs my waist and pull me back. I watch the spit land near my feet in disbelief.

I'm not the only one who is in disbelief. The customers and workers also. I know this whore did not spit at me. Bibby and Robert walks back in as Cheif Swan takes out his handcuffs. "Keep the order." I tell the nerd. I won't be eating here for a long time.

Marie is arrested. My order is canceled and we decide to hangout at the local arcade with Paul accompanying us. "Ain't that Austin?" Robert ask playing ping pong with Bibby. "Naw. Naw. Naw." I say watching Paul aim for the MP3 player in the claw machine. This dude spent my ten dollars.

"Marcy, I think that's him." Bibby say. I sigh turning around to see a tall man and a white girl walking in. "Naw, that's some tall dude and a white girl. That's not him." I say turning back around. Paul snatch my small purse out of my hand and take out a five. "Put your glasses on and look again." Robert say.

I point in Paul's face taking steps back to get a closer look at the couple. "Marcy!" "Okay!" I quickly say turning around to see the couple making out near the basketball machine. "I don't know. His hair is brown. Wait. That his musk. He musty." I say fanning my nose. "Someone with a hot dog, Marcy. I'mma talk to him." Bibby say putting the paddle on the table.

The tall dude turns around and looks me dead in the face. "Austin, is that you?" I shout over the loud music that's playing throughout the place. I'm still debating if it is him or not. He whisper something in the white girl's ear. "And, you got a white girl? Did you tell her that you got my twin sister preg...oh! You leaving?" I shout watching the couple exit out of the building.

I wave them off turning back to Paul. He grabs the MP3 out of the compartment. "Hey, you got it!" I shout rushing over and grabbing the knob but he pushes me on the floor. Neither Bibby or Robert speak. "Thanks." I tell my boyfriend getting up. No need to help me out. "No problem. What you gonna do?" Robert ask Bibby.

"Tell her." "If you tell her then she'll assume that you got her back and want a relationship with her again. You'll send the wrong signals. Do you want her back?" I ask. "You want that cheating face girl back?" "No. I fell for her. I really l-" "Paul, when can I go?" I ask crossing my arms. "Understand that yo-" "No, she don't. That's your problem. That's Madeline's problem. Don't bring Marcy in it." Robert say throwing the paddle on the table. "You right. Let's go again." He say picking up the paddle. Paul, you better share.


	7. He loves me

Chapter 7

Austin cheating on Madeline started real teenage drama. Their business started to fly throughout La Push High. All you heard was 'pregnant girlfriend cheated on by boyfriend'. What made it so bad was that both shared Science class together and they sit beside each other.

I peaked a couple of times to in the classroom door window to see how they acted during class. Austin looked like he ain't care while Madeline was rocking a mad disgusted face. Oh, well. If you won't out here chasing behind a boy in a rock band then you wouldn't be pregnant and without that guy. The same for when you was cheating on Bibby. Now, you're without.

A lesson learned for Madeline. You clearly have to watch who you have a relationship with. Nine out of ten, she will be a single mother unless she takes herself up on another option when it comes to her pregnancy. I don't want the baby. I shouldn't have to stop my future when she clearly did not care for hers.

I fart watching Robert and his friends play football on the sand. Who play beach football on a cold day? "I apologize." I tell Sam and his fiancee. They sitting two feet from me cuddling so I'm pretty sure that they heard that long fart. "It is oka-" Sam mutters under his breath. "What?" I ask holding out my ear.

"I didn't say anything, Marcy." He say turning his attention to his friends. "I thought you said something. You didn't move your lips?" I ask suspicious. Emily looks up at him. "I didn't move my lips, Emily. Did you hear me?" He ask. "No, I didn't hear you." She say looking back at the attention.

Oh. I could've sworn he spoke. "Still selling eye poppers?" I ask Sam. Emily grin. "Is that the new rumor amongst the teens?" He ask. "Yes, it is. Like two days later, six teens were found unconscious in their bedroom. Just shows how much words can really have such an affect on teens. Weird."

"Why you talking to Sam?" Paul ask walking up wearing a grey cutoff sweater and burgundy shorts. "Cause she has no one else to speak too." He say. "What are you wearing, Paul?" I ask. I've never seen him dressed like that. "His usual wear when he's not working, Marcy." Sam say.

"Why the attitude, Sam?" Robert ask walking over. "Why does he has an attitude?" I ask standing up. I wipe the sand off my butt. His gang members are watching. "Not the first time that my cousin's clothing style has been called into the questions, Robert." Sam answer.

"Well, he's dressed like a child." I casually say. He looks at Paul. He smile. We laugh. "Paul always dresses like this, Marcy. Cut it out." Robert say. "I apologize, Sam and Paul. Just that he stole my $15 for an MP3 that he never gave back."

"You stole her money?" Sam ask. "I burrowed." He say looking out into the waters. "He was cool though. He ain't have the claw power to get it. Robert said that you craft wooden objects." I say moving the conversation forward.

I'm pretty sure that I'm not getting that money back. "I charge $40." "Sold! You think you can make me this big wooden cross? Or are you against religious creations?" I ask. "What you need a wooden cross for?" Emily ask.

"Well, Emily. It turns out that those witchcraft kids are on the move now. It's supposed to be this ole...meeting or whatever in the forest this Friday. Word is going around that it's just a big ole sex orgy." I say placing my hands on my hips.

"A sex orgy in the forest." Paul say, smirking. "You gonna make others submit?" Jacob ask walking over. I don't mind making you submit, Jacob. "What was the question?" I ask confused. "I'll make you a cross, Marcy." Sam say. "Will you?" "I wouldn't, Sam." Robert say shaking his head.

"Robert is right. I can't ask you to do that but do you...clothes lamps? What those things be on the...I can't think of it but...I can light the inside. What be in those torture rooms? I can gift it to my mom for Christmas?"

"And, burn the house down.?" Robert ask me. "Right. It would be wood. How about a bench? A baby bench. The baby is due in June. Madeline is in July. What's the down payment?" I ask.

"I'll let you know." Sam say. "I'll take...two. God! I'm scared she won't be anywhere so make that one bench and a chair. Can you do a rocking chair?" I ask. She can make use of a rocking chair. "Sam can craft anything." Jacob say taking a seat on the sand. "We can sit too." I say grabbing Robert's hand. "I'm not sitting." "We can stand!" I quickly say.

"Why you flirting with him?" "To ease my way into asking him for an autograph. Michelle thinks he's hot so Madeline talked to me. Strictly you. For you. Always you." I say tapping on his chest. "I don't believe that." He say staring in my face. "Talk to Madeline." I say crossing my arms.

"I'll do the rocking chair and bench. I'll let you know the price." Sam say. "Thanks, Sam. Real crazy if Mom take that rocking chair. You think she will?" I ask Robert. I feel like she will. "I think she will once she see how it looks. He's a craftsman. Sam is cool." He say grinning.

I nod. "Praising him like he's your daddy. What is that?" I ask staring into his eyes. "He saved my life." "From what? Bears. Jokes. What? You...ended any discussion on you bei-" _Ring! Ring! _"Hold that thought." I softly say putting my finger on his lip. I take out my cellphone out and answer it.

"Hello." "So I got home to find my bedroom trashed and pee on the carpet." Madeline angrily say. "My God! Did you tell Mom or the police?" I ask feigning shocked. "I need you to beat Austin. Bring that dike side out and beat him." She coldly say. "I can't do that cause I'm not trying to be arrested for assault. If it is se-" She hangs up the phone.

I put my phone in my back pants pocket and take my finger off Robert's lips. "You said that he's your daddy?" I ask. "I didn't say that. What was that about?" He ask. "Austin trashed her room and peed on the carpet. I don't believe he did that so I better get home." I say wrapping my arms around his waist and pecking his lips. He grin.

I turn to face Sam. "Thanks again, Sam. Just let me know the price." "Do you work, Marcy?" He ask. "I work, Sam." "She works. She works at Hershel's Eatery. She make good money." "More than you?" Jacob ask. "Yeah. I hate to admit that my girlfriend makes more than me but it's a restaurant. She gets tips. She love to work." Robert say in a tone.

"Aw." I softly say wrapping my arms around his neck. He does the same for my waist and we start kissing. "All you gotta do is submit." Jacob jokes. "No man wants to submit in the bedroom." Sam say. "Her being the man that she is thinks otherwise. I don't blame my friend." Bibby say walking up and grabbing the football.

I come off Robert's lips. "My baby got two bal-" "Don't nobody want to hear that." Jacob say shaking his head. "You are so right. Sam, let me know how you want to do. Ain't no rush. Just let me know." I say staring in Robert's face. "I can walk you home." He say kissing my lips again. I kiss him again.

We're making out for a couple of minutes he breaks us apart and lead us across the beach and down the street. The walk is so amazing. I'm just feeling all over his body. I want him. He don't have to submit. I just want him right now.

Soon as we make it to my house, we see a police car in the front yard and Mr. Hawkins car. "Mom." I call out opening the front door. Downstairs is not trashed. The adults are in the living room. A cop is taking notes. "Only your sister's room." Mom say upset. "Austin! He don't seem like the teen to take a trash and piss in her room when he has so much to lose as a rockstar, Mom."

I don't buy it. "She's right. What could stop him from being the culprit?" Mr. Hawkins ask the cop. "I wouldn't get an abortion." Madeline say walking down the stairs. I look at Robert smiling. "Is he the real father?" Mom ask her. "Yes, he is. He is the father, Mom." "And, where he lives?" Mr. Hawkins ask.

"Never been to his house. He's a rockstar, Mr. Hawkins. Just normal teens." She say walking down the stairs and going into the Den. "We go to school with him, Madeline." Robert say. "I'll find his house. The Council Hall has all of the addresses of the tribal members." I say placing my hand on his shoulder. "Which is kept private. He'll be questioned. The investigation will stay opened." The cop say.

"You need to stay away from Austin or whoever it is that you is seeing." Mom say. "I will, Mom." Madeline say sitting down on the couch in the Den. "We don't want to see you on the news for being yourself. I'll walk with you to class tomorrow and speak to the teacher over the situation." I say.

I can't have my big sister murdered. "I don't need your help." She angrily say. Mom and Mr. Hawkins thanks the cop and follow him outside. I look at Robert. "Why not the carp-" "Don't try to play an investigator. He acted out cause she don't want an abortion, Marcy. What it is." He say. I still don't buy it.

"Well, I'm sure Mom can't do much. You made your bed and now you gotta lie on it. Let me go check my stuff." I say grabbing Robert's hand and leading him up the stairs to my room. I open the bedroom door slowly and open it up to see nothing out of the ordinary. Robert move me to the side and look around.

"Peed! People still pee?" I ask in disbelief. I didn't think people still do that when they trash houses. "Obviously, they do." Mr. Hawkin say from downstairs. The front door closes. "He sounds white." "He's sounds like a teenage boy." Mom say. Let me leave them to talk in silence.

I walk in and close the bedroom door. Robert opens my window and look out. "You think he came in from the window?" I ask walking over to my dresser. "It was unlocked. Do you leave it unlock?" He ask. "I usually lock it but I can't remember when I left it unlocked." I say opening the top draw. _Knock! Knock! _

"Come in." I say closing the draw. The door opens up to Mr. Hawkins. "Anything missing?" He ask looking around. I look around my top drawer. "The baby picture of me and Madeline is gone. It was right here." I say pointing to the perfume bottle. I head over to the nightstand and check.

"My journal is missing." I walk to my closet and open the double doors as Mom walks in. "My two red sweaters. The Christmas gifts are still here." I say grabbing the Macy's bag and showing them. "Check inside." Robert tells me. I check inside. "All here. The sweaters won't new but it was...used." I tell them.

"I'll call the station after I talk to your sister." Mom angrily say walking out. Mr. Hawkins follow behind him. "Hey! Mr. Hawkins!" I call tossing him the bag. "For you." Robert shake his head.

"I'm okay, Marcy. What you want?" He ask looking in the bag. "I need you to be a sacrifice to get me in the witchcraft this Friday. Can you pu-" "What time?" He ask Robert. "What time, Marcy?" "Soon as it gets dark. Seven." I tell him. Seven. It'll start at seven.

**_Later that Night..._**

I quickly wake up out of my sleeping feeling the need to throw-up. I sigh getting off bed. I think I'm coming down with the flu or something. I walk over and open the bedroom window to allow some of the germs out of the room. I have two pregnant women are in the house. I most definitely can't spend the night here.

I leave out of the bedroom and head into the bathroom. Once I take care of my needs, I wash my hands. The bathroom door opens up to Madeline. "What you listening to me pee?" I ask. "What you gonna do about Austin?" She has a nerve to ask. "I don't think it's Austin, Madeline. It gotta be someone whi-" "You're stupid. It was him." She say.

Mom's bedroom door opens up. "In the end, that is not my problem. We're not sisters. We have no relationship. If I was close to you then I'll stick up for you when it comes to Austin but we have nothing, Madeline. I am doing this favor for your safety to talk to your sister but you don't ask me to put hands on nobody and catch a charge. Excuse me."

I try to walk past her but she blocks me. "You are my sister." She say. "I am not your sister. I stole your boyfriend. I hit him. I did all of the wrong things and you cut that relationship. Excuse me." I say pushing her out of the way and heading back to my bedroom as Mom watches from her bedroom doorway. "What am I supposed to do?" Madeline ask.

"You have till the end of the year to find yourself a place to live, Madeline. Night." She say closing the door. I go into my room and close the door. I groan walking to my dresser and picking up a perfume bottle. I'm not going to lie. This is not mine. I spray it. It smells amazing. The bedroom door opens up. Madeline hits the light on.

"As my sister, you're supposed to have my back." "But, we're not sisters. I'm not beating for nobody. That teen don't want you then he don't want you." I say placing the perfume bottle on the dresser. Ain't no need for her to keep messing with Austin. "The same for Robert?" She ask with a hint of anger.

"No, my baby loves me. If it is an issue then we will talk it out. I said that I'm touching Austin then I am not touching Austin. Your problem. Your mess. Your issues!" She walks to the lamp in the middle of the corner and knock it over.

"Get a job!" I spit out crossing my arms. If she won't pregnant then I would beat her face. "You remember you stole Tiffany from Robert!" She casually say walking out. I close the door behind her and pick up the lamp. She don't have no idea what she is talking about. Robert loves me and I love him.


	8. This Saturday

Chapter 8

The relationship between me and Robert continued to grow strong. We started going out on double dates with Rachel and Paul. I mention it every single time that Paul's expression is changing. He barely wears his leather jacket. Obviously, Rachel is doing something right. Robert said they been dating for four years.

Good for them. Madeline and Austin seems to have gotten back on the right track. She going around flashing her ultrasounds pictures left and right to her friends. Mom's stomach is growing while she has a baby bump. I'm not blind by Austin. The dude wants freedom.

He trashed your room cause you wouldn't get an abortion but all of a sudden, you two are in a relationship with each other. Her life is hers but I'm not buying his turnover nor is anyone else. You don't get no respect after what you did in our home.

I'm admiring the Christmas lights on the two homes across the street from my house through the den's window while sipping on a mug of hot chocolate. I swear the holidays make me feel so amazing. I love Christmas. I love the end of the year.

"I can't do this." Madeline say from the living room. She supposed to be in there wrapping Austin a christmas gift. "One, you're using too much wrapping paper." Mom say from the dining table reading a baby book. "I can do it for you." Mr. Hawkins say walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Dad." Madeline snidely say. I smirk. "You and Marcy." Mom say. "It's okay. I take the attitude in stride." He say walking over to the living room. Robert walks down the stairs. "The holiday is among us even though it's the first week of December. It feels so weird this year from last year." I say crossing my arms. I'm even in a Christmas sweater that I have never wore before.

"New additions. Boyfriends. Problems." He say looking at Madeline. "What does that mean?" She ask. I sit my mug on coffee table. Mr. Hawkins wrap the Christmas gift. "I didn't want to let you find out in a horrible way but he got Jasmine pregnant." Robert say.

"Who is Jasmine?" Mom ask her. "The white girl who he was hanging with at the arcade, Mom." Mr. Hawkins look in Madeline's face waiting on her to speak. "You knew?" She angrily ask. "I know the type of teenage boy he is, Madeline." _Knock! Knock! _"I'll get it." Robert say going to the front door.

"Well, everybody do. He trashed and peed in the house." Mom say. "Which was a sign of his behavior, personality, and attitude. His next step might be to kill to eliminate his problem or problems. That's two girls so don't get in the car with him nor meet him alone. We all know how that will end." I explain.

Mom rubs on her face in frustration. "Austin is not like that." Madeline say. "If you so say, Madeline." Mr. Hawkin say taping the present. Robert opens the front door. "Can I help you, Austin?" "Mom, I'm not really pregnant." Madeline admits.

"The baby bump!" I shout in disbelief. "It's a pregnancy pad." She say getting up and taking off her stomach as me and Mom watch in shock. "Mommy!" I shout horrified. What the heck is she thinking? "You faked a pregnancy?" Mom angrily ask. Austin walks in and look at her. His emotions are bland.

"You're trashy and ugly. Not allowed around the band and stay away from Jasmine." Austin say. "You're cute. You got a gay sister?" I ask watching him leave out of the house. "Hey! Hey!" I shout rushing to the front door. He keeps on going till he's out of the front yard and walking down the street. Robert looks at me. "For Heat-" "Whatever, Marcy." He say closing the door.

"Why?" Mr. Hawkins ask Madeline. "To trap the man who I love." She say looking in Mom's face. "Instead of you upping your game as the girlfriend or whatever you called yourself. I split the relationship with Robert." I say touching on his shoulder. "Dates. Gifts. Whatever. She takes me out, Madeline."

Mr. Hawkins's blank expression turns into a grin. "I hope it was worth it, Madeline." Mom say. "It won't in the end, Mom. He got Jasmine pregnant." She say. "Or a missed period. We all know how our bodies are, Madeline. If he is a rockstar as you all point him as, then she could be using lies also." I say shrugging.

Mr. Hawkins laugh going across the living room and sitting the present on the dining table. "You too old for that knowing it's other males out here wanting to make you a woman and give you everything. You chased behind a boy who won't even worth it. When he did what he did with Jasmine then you should've came with the truth."

I am so disgusted in her. "How about when he destroyed your bedroom and peed on your carpet?" Mom ask. "I should've popped him in his face when he showed up." I snidely say. _Knock! Knock! _"Oh! Hold me back, Robert!" I shout holding my hands in the air. Robert opens the front door to Austin. "It's him, Mom!" Mr. Hawkins walks over.

"I want to apologize for what I did. My parents are offering to pay for the carpet." He say holding out the ring box. "I'll take it." I softly say walking up. Robert takes the ring box. "It's empty." He say opening. Oh. I frown.

"Something that groupie won't ever have from me." I snort looking in Madeline's face. Oohh! "Embarrassed?" Mom ask. She blankly look in her face. I guess she's not impressed by his behavior. "She's pregnant. She's my girlfriend. Don't date your kind, right?" Austin smartly ask at Robert.

"Only you, Austin." He smartly say. "Hold me back!" I shout jumping on Mr. Hawkins' back. Mom's expression turns to anger. "Get outta of here, Austin." Robert spit out. "You won! You won!" I shout coming off Mr. Hawkins' back. I'm ready to take him down.

"I did. Groupies, Robert." He smartly say snatching the ring box out of his hand and walking out. "Madeline, he's leaving! Chase behind him!" I shout. "No." She say flopping herself on the couch. "Austin! Wait!" I shout rushing past Mr. Hawkins but Robert grabs my arm. "Let her handle it, Marcy." He say closing the front door.

**_Later that Night..._**

I'm sitting at my desk in the wee hours of nearly one in the morning designing myself a Wooden Circle Quileute Calendar. It's just a thought that came into my head. I've been thinking real hard about the past tribal history in my history class. I'm ready to send my design off. It completely designed in our language. The only wording is the months. The days and years are in numbers.

I crack my back bones grabbing my bottle of water. The bedroom door opens up. "You're still up?" Mr. Hawkins ask. "I am. I'm creating a Quileute Mind Calender. Well, I'm still working on the name but it'll help me quiz myself on dates for Quileute 103 Advanced." I say showing him the sketch book.

He walks in and taking the sketchbook from me. "It'll slide around so you can change the dates around." I say crossing my legs. "Nice thinking. Finals is coming up. Your final report. 14 pages." He say reminding me. "I totally forgot. I'll go to the library and pick up a science book. I'm su-" "Something relatable." He say tossing the sketchbook on the desk.

I think watching him leave out of my room. Something relatable. I guess I write about history of the USA. That'll be interesting. I take a sip out of my water bottle hearing a wolf howling in the distance. Those wolves have been howling over the last two weeks. They need to shut the hell up.

_Ring! Ring! _I grab my cellphone off the desk and answer it. "Hello." "Didn't think you would answer." Robert say. "Usually I don't but I'm up...tonight readying myself for a special gift to help me past finals. You sound happy." I say smiling.

"I'm a little bit happy. My cousin has gotten over the issues with Madeline." He say confusing me. "Who's your cousin? Wait! I didn't know you had cousins." I'm telling the truth. All I know is his two younger brothers. "Austin is, Marcy. I told you that. You didn't listen." He say. I didn't know Austin was. He never mentioned it. Did he?

"Did you have a shirt on when you was doing it?" I ask. He has like to go around wearing only cutoffs on some days. "I was. I have to go. Good night." He say. "Night." I softly say hanging up. I smile placing my phone on the table and getting up. I will drop my sketch off tomorrow after school. I walk over to my nightstand and hit the lamp.

* * *

Snow has finally found its way home to the tribe after what seemed like a Winter drought. It was a complete week of coldness. All we seen was heavy coats throughout the town, tribe, and in school. I served customers who had to take off two to three coats.

Winter around here is so lovely. Having Robert around makes every single thing so special. I finally have someone to call my own and he is such a perfect person. I feel as though nothing can go wrong in this world.

I'm sitting on the couch listening to Mr. Hawkins go over his plans to propose to Mom to me and Madeline. "You're being a chicken. Obviously, the love is strong. Why not marry her now?" I ask crossing my arms.

"What you think?" Mr. Hawkins ask Madeline. "I think it's a good idea. You two are adults." "Pick a date." "This Saturday." He say. Today is Tuesday. "Just need dress measurements. We can go today. We haven't had family pictures in a long time especially around the holidays. We can go when she gets from the store. Was that you?" I ask pointing to him.

"It won't me." He say. "We can go today. We'll get every single thing. Just Saturday we'll take her to the bridal shop. She is our ride." I say shrugging. Neither me or Madeline have our licenses. We simply have our learner's permit. "You think she'll figure it out?" Madeline ask. "The choice is hers." Mr. Hawkins say walking to the window.

"I was thinking the same thing. Married or not, she'll love the choose when it comes to her choosing her own dress. The same for her lingerie. One to wear. One to rip off." I say looking at the back of his head. "She's here." I glare. I know he heard me. The front door opens up to Mom who's toting grocery bags.

"Cold?" He ask walking over and helping her. "Yes, it is." She say kissing him. "Ew. Mom, Madeline brought up that we haven't had...pictures in a long time ago. I work. Can we go shopping today? When was the last time we actually shopped?" I ask.

"When my clothes were trashed by Austin." Madeline say. "Who pee?" I ask disgusted. "Let me use the bathroom and we can go." Mom say walking past Mr. Hawkins and going up the stairs.

"I'm serious. I can't get over that. I know he's be...what?" I ask laughing. How the heck you pee in someone else's house? "I'm not laughing. Dad, give us money." Madeline say. The bathroom door closes upstairs. "I don't have money." He bluntly say closing the door. He is lying.

_**Later that Afternoon...**_

After making sure every single thing was in order for Saturday, me and Madeline split. She headed to Michelle's house while I took myself home. We had no choice but to take the bus. Who has a car? Mom. She the only one. It is no trust there to allow us to drive on our own. Either way, I came home to find the house empty.

I called Robert over to see if he would hang with me but when he arrived, the mood completely erased. Tiffany texted me like two weeks ago telling me that she gave him oral sex in her bedroom. I've been waiting to confront him. I've been waiting to see how he hides it cause I see the looks that both share when we're in school. Always looking at each other.

_Knock! Knock! _"Come in." I say holding my legs wide open for him. I'm butt balled naked. I want to see his reaction. He opens the door. He laugh in disbelief. "I just need you to put th-" "No. I am not. You're not slick, Marcy." He say. I sigh letting my legs go and getting off the bed. "You do not want to put this cream on me?" I ask grabbing the Yeast Vaginal tube.

"No. You want it to be tonight?" He tiredly ask placing his head on the door. "No. You're my boyfriend. I want you to put this cream in me." I seriously say. He walks over to me and take the tube out of my hand. "You don't shower?" "I shower, Robert. This is what you're going to look at, right?" I ask smiling. "I am on certain occasions."

"Like if I am pregnant and you gotta look when the doctor tells you." "Not for a long time. Hold your legs." He say getting between my legs. I hold my legs and open them wide for him. "You don't shave?" He ask twisting the cap off. "No. Just put the cream in me. Not that har-" He put the cream on his finger. "How you want it?" He ask. "Put the finger in there and spin it around." He does so. That was not so bad.


	9. Wet dogs

Chapter 9

My Wooden Quileute Calendar Circle had finally arrived in the mail. I was so freaking excited. I did a great job in completing it and it cost me nearly $400. That was two paychecks in the making. So I knew that Christmas would be amazing. Mom and Mr. Hawkins was gone a small honeymoon while Madeline was enjoying her days at Michelle's house.

I was beyond thrilled. So as Robert got a day off from the library, we decided to test my baby out. He told me that Sam knows our tribal history. I didn't care what came out of his mouth. All I knew was that I finally received my baby after weeks of sitting on thin needles.

"You're high, Robert." I say walking through the snow while spinning the Month circle. "I don't know none of that, Marcy." He say snatching the board from me. I wrap my arm around his waist. "Give me some shower. I mean sugar." He stops and kiss my lips. I kiss him back.

"I still got your odor on my finger." He say coming off my lips. I frown stepping back. "Telling the truth." He say spinning the circle. "No. I don't stink." I say walking away from him. "How you know what you smell like, Marcy?" He ask making me angry.

"Cause I shower every single morning and night, Robert. I take care of my hygiene." He walk pass me whistling. "I don't stink." I say grabbing his arm. He turns to face me. "You should be honored that I allowed you to finger me with yeast cream. How many girls have you did that with?" I ask putting my hands on my hips. "Plenty. You're not the first girl that I have fingered, Marcy."

He walks away. "With cream?" I ask crossing my arms. "Just bare. Let's go before you freeze." I sigh following behind him and wrapping my arm around his. He not going to talk about me. We walk in silence to Sam's house. The odor of wet dogs hits me. "His backyard smells like wet dogs." I say fanning my nose.

"What you smell?" Robert ask using my board to fan my nose. "Don't do that. You're going to break it." "How much again?" He ask leading me across the backyard. "At least $400. It's customized and made specifically for me. I thank myself and God for this gift." I say stopping. He looks at me.

"Merry Christmas to me." I say smiling. "So what will you get me?" He ask. "You said shoes, right?" "I didn't say shoes. I don't want clothes." He say. "How about we bike? Jacob rides a bike." "So what kind of bike?" He ask. "The one with the four wheels. You ride the front, right?"

"I can ride the back." He say grabbing my chin and kissing my lips. I kiss him back running my fingers through his hair. "Not when it comes to submitting?" Jacob ask walking pass us. I laugh. Robert don't find it funny. "Just stating the truth." He say heading for the backdoor.

"Let's just go. Should we go to the front door?" I ask. It seems kind of disrespectful to walk to the backdoor. "We can." He say walking off. Does he has an attitude? I don't want to argue with him so I just follow behind him. We walk around the house and up to the front door. He walks in first and slams the door in my face.

My jaw drops in shock. "Why would you do that?" Jared ask. "I don't submit to nob-" His voice trails to the back of my head as a foul smell floats pass my nose. I frown as it burns my nostrils. A hand is placed on my shoulder. I scream turning around. "You didn't hear me." Sam say. I whimper wrapping my arms around him.

He scared me. "Get off me." I whine wrapping my arms around myself. "Why you at my house, Marcy?" "Robert forced me here, Sam. He told me that you knew the tribe's history and you could play a game with me." I say. "I'm not interested in games." He say. "We're at war, right?" I ask laughing. "Did he say anything about a war?" Bibby ask from inside.

"No. It was a joke. Typical aura that is giving, Sam. Do you have my rocking chair and bench for my mom?" "Did you give me money for the supplies?" He ask back. "Oh my God! Sam!" I say in disbelief. He was supposed to been making the items like two months ago. Oh, God. What am I supposed to do now?

He simply stare in my face. "I apologize, Sam. Can I come into your house and show you how my Wooden Quileute Calendar Circle?" "Sure, Marcy." He say. I thank him opening the screen door and walking in. My nose do a 180. I ignore the smell and greet everybody. They greet me back. Robert is already seated on a couch next to Quil.

"Nice to see you again, Marcy." Emily say. I thank her. Sam walks in. "Where's the board so she can go?" He ask. Clifford holds it up staring in Robert's face. "Sam, you mind if I use your bathroom?" I ask unzipping my coat. "I do." "Its down the hall." Emily say. I thank her walking down the hall and rushing into the bathroom. I close the door behind me.

I dig into my pants pocket and take out my asthma pump. Since the change of the water, I've been using this a lot since the weather started to change. I shake it. Aw, crap! It's empty. I take off my jacket and lay it across the bathtub. Sometime you might have some juice left in the tank. I shake and spray pump in my mouth. Nothing.

"Sam! Do you have any cocaine in here?" I ask shout looking around. It looks nice in here. "Come out of the bathroom." He angrily say. Right. I grab my coat and open the door. I walk out. "Just wanted to pump in privacy, Sam." I say walking down the hall.

"Sit down, Marcy." Robert say. Where? Ain't no seats. I walk over to him and sit on his lap. "So you do drugs?" Clifford ask me. "Oh, no! It was a joke. Just a joke." I say nodding.

_**Later that night...**_

Me and Robert make out in my bed while my cellphone rings in the background. I don't want to answer it but I know it might be mom or Mr. Hawkins calling. He reaches over me and grab my phone off the nightstand. He comes off my lips. "Spam." He say hitting the ignore button. He put the phone back. "So Christmas is in three days. Our first Christmas."

"Our first one." "Then, Valentine's Day." I say rubbing on his bare chest. "So when you wanna jump?" "Jump?" I ask confused. What does that word mean? "Jump." He say slipping his hand in my pajama pants and touching my private area. The heat from his hand makes me shiver. "Oh. You mean jump? I don't think I'm ready." I say.

"But, you was ready for Bibby." He say taking the blanket off himself. I frown. "Just speaking the truth. Now, that you have a real boyfriend...you don't wanna to take the jump with me." He say getting off the bed. "My intentions have changed. I want it to be special." I say shrugging. "Marcy, we're nearing Christmas." He say.

Well, I don't want him to bite my neck off. "Okay, Robert. Do you have a condom?" I ask grabbing his arm. I bet he don't have that but he's worried about sex. "I don't wanna force you." He say walking backwards to the bedroom window. I quickly get out of the bed and rush right to him. I grab his arms. "I'm ready." "No, you're not. You wanna do it cause I'm complaining, Marcy."

"Robert, we can have sex. Do you have a con-" He reaches into his right pocket and pull out a condom. I snatch it out of his hand. "You're right. As the boyfriend, I do have high expectations for you. But, I guess I can lower it due to your boney bird chest nature." I rub on his chest. It's like rubbing on a wall. "I am a bird. I am boney." He say grabbing the back of my neck.

"And, what else?" I ask nodding. "I'm a man." He softly say leaning his lips towards mine. "You're a man? You're not a little boy?" I ask wrapping my arms around his neck. "I can show you." He say buttoning my shirt and taking it off. "Oh. Okay." I say buttoning and zipping down his shorts. I wonder what he looks like.

* * *

The next morning, I cooked breakfast. I had gotten early while Robert was still asleep. The first time we had sex was painful and pleasurable. I knew losing your virginity was going to be a horrible experience due to the hymen but I found myself loving being in Robert's arms. I didn't seem to want to let him go.

We ate. He ended up leaving due to not having more condoms. When he came back with a box, he left this big hickey on the left side of my neck. I couldn't believe it. It has never been that big. I guess Robert can't get enough of me.

Hot smothering hands guide all across my body as warm water flows down onto me and Robert. Our kisses are passionate in the shower. His kisses are too strong for me. He kisses my left cheek hard as I run my fingers through his wet hair. He grabs my butt and squeeze. I laugh. He suck on my neck and lift me up. I wrap my arms around his as he puts me up against the wall.

"Why are you so strong?" I ask rubbing my fingers through his hair. "Cause this is who I am." He say sounding like Jacob. "What?" I quickly ask shocked. Why is Robert talking like Jacob? "I said this is who I am, Marcy. You're mine now." He say. I'm his? _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ I wake up out of my sleep and look around the living room confused.

I feel all over pajama. "Marcy!" Brody shouts on the other side of the front door. "Coming." I nervously say getting off the couch. I walk to the front door and open it up to a concerned Bibby and Robert. "Can I help you two?" I ask. Bibby looks at Robert. "That is me, Bibby." "Not smelling like that, Robert." He say in a tone.

"Me." He say. "Did she cheat on you?" Bibby ask. "What ar-" "I just left two hours ago, Bibby. That's me." He say. "You took a shower." "What is going on?" I ask. "Have you seen Madeline?" He ask with an attitude.

"Living with Michelle. Mom comes back tomorrow so she will be back tomorrow." I say crossing my arms. I have no idea what they are talking about but I know I did not cheat. Bibby shakes his head storming pass Robert. He walks in and kiss my lips. I kiss him back. "What is going on?" I ask for a second time.

"We think Madeline might be in trouble. A friend to a friend. When was the last time you seen her?" "Five days ago. Mom left. She packed. She left for Michelle's house. No call. No text. No nothing. I'm not stressing over Madeline, Robert."

Bibby rubs his face frustrated. "Your only sister." "Is an adult. She has always been like this. Be damn that I stalk behind you and pull some funny crap on me. I can only pray. So is there anything else?" I ask crossing my arms. "No." He say kissing on my neck. I laugh rubbing on his back. "We gotta go." His friend angrily say. Robert kiss me one last time and leave.


	10. Trojan

Chapter 10

The family celebrated Christmas without Madeline. Michelle's family and two other girls who are friends also experienced the same situation that we were going through. Mom seems at her best but you can tell that it was a hint of sadness that her daughter was not here.

I didn't care. I see Madeline for who she is. So do Mr. Hawkins. The girl is going on 18 years old. It is no controlling her. She already freaking failed high school. That is not going to work when you're trying to be in the workforce.

Christmas was beautiful in my eyes. Celebrating with Robert was mesmerizing. We can't seem to stay away from each other. I'm actually glad that we took the jump together. It seems to have brought us closer than ever. We both can't seem to keep our hands off each other and I am glad for that.

I'm sitting on the couch watching Bibby and Alicia go through taken pictures off her camera. Why was I invited to Sam's house again? I have no clue. It would've been best staying home with the ruckus of his thugs going in and out of the house. "Sam, where my thug?" I ask watching him grab a blueberry muffin out of the basket.

"I don't know where your thug is at, Marcy." He say taking a bite. "Sam, let me talk to you outside in private." "No." He say heading for the kitchen. Sam treats me so wrong.

I look around the living room. A nice beautiful home. This is my first time actually sitting here and wait on my boyfriend to arrive. Shirtless men. I look at Jacob's abs as he watch TV. He looks at me. The dream is still fresh on my mind but I have my own man. One who I love. I grab my purse and go through the junk.

I don't have no type of candy in here. _Howl. _"Sam!" "Yes, Marcy." "How much for a pack of wolf meat?" I ask moving the receipts to the side. "Hate wolves, Marcy?" He ask walking out of the kitchen. "No. Just tired of the howling, Sam." I say moving more junk. I can't find my asthma pump. I must've left it at home.

"The howls have been a part of this tribe for years, Marcy." He say. Oh, no. "Are you about to give me a lesson, Sam?" I ask horrified. "Don't you like the tribe's history?" Emily ask walking out of the kitchen toting another basket of muffins.

"Here and there, Emily. I can't take Sam serious knowing he fed Robert deer meat the other night. Three days ago to be exact." "Robert didn't eat meat here, Marcy." "Dad cooked it." He say opening the screen door. I look at him shocked. "I eat deer meat. It's part of my life, Marcy." He say.

"You kissed me." "I kissed you plenty of times after I ate deer, Marcy." He say taking a seat next to me. "No." I say getting up disgusted. I know for a fact that he did not eat deer meat. He grabs my arm and yanks me back into his lap. I laugh in disbelief.

"You'll have to learn to accept my eating lifestyle, Marcy. Just like accepting that I'm moving in with Bibby after we graduate." He say. "We are graduating early." Bibby say. "I didn't know that." Alicia say. "Is that what you want?" I ask Robert. "My best friend, Marcy. You'll be going to college." He say.

"Medical school?" Sam ask. "Yes. I want to be a doctor." "So you have the grades for it?" Jacob ask. "Yes. I remember when Mr. Hawkins to-" "Can we move forward, Sam?" Bibby ask. "We can. Where at?" "Court Road." He say. "A nice place for thugs, right?" I ask Robert sounding bitter.

"We are thugs. No need to be bitter. No need to be jealous." He say smirking. I whimper getting up off his lap. "Marcy, why you crying?" "Cause we were supposed to get a place together. We talked about it." I say with an attitude. "I had changed my mind. College, Marcy." He say grabbing my hand.

"I don't think it is safe for you to room with Bibby, Robert." I say shaking my head. "Safer with you up in Seattle?" He ask. "Yeah. I was hoping you could come. My uncle owns this auto dealership and shop. You can get a job there."

"Selling and fixing cars?" He ask. "Yeah. I'll be working too." "I'm not leaving. I told you that, Marcy." He say. "So what are we supposed to do?" I softly ask. "I guess talk. Let's talk." He say getting up off the couch. "Have you seen my pump?" I ask opening the screen door.

"You left it in my car." He say holding the door open for me. I sigh walking outside. He follows. I walk to the edge of the porch and turn to face him. "What's the problem?" "He smells like cheese." They laugh. Robert don't laugh.

"Upset?" "Yeah. This is my chance to live my life with my best friend while you're off at college. You don't want me to have it." He say walking up to me. "Cause I feel that we can start our life together after we graduate. We can explore the world. Road trips. Beach stuff. Travels. I feel Bibby is going to slow you down."

"Cause he's my roommate?" "Yeah. Sometimes I think you have sex with him." "Wow." Jacob say laughing. His friends laugh. Robert chuckle. I grab his face and peck his lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and snuggle into my neck. I rub on the back of his hair. It's growing. He grabs my butt and squeeze.

"Get off my porch." Robert grabs my hand and leads me off. We walk down the dirt pathway. The walk is refreshing, attentive, and mostly silent. When we make it to the end of the road, he pulls me into a steamy kiss. I kiss him back. I don't know when but he slams my back up against a tree and wonder under my shirt.

He grabs my left breast and squeeze. "Sam said off his property." Seth say walking pass us. "Sorry." I say taking Robert's hand from under my shirt. He's being too sexual lately. He kiss my lips again. "Let's go eat lunch." "My car is at the house." He say. At the house? That's a fifteen minute walk.

**_Later that Night..._**

I'm in the bathroom throwing up while Mom is standing in the doorway with Robert. "You sure you two have not had sex while we were gone?" Mr. Hawkins ask walking up the stairs. "I'm sure. She been getting fevers on and off for almost three weeks." He say. "Mom, am I dying?" "Why don't you make an appointment to see a doctor." She responds.

I nod my head flushing the toilet. Robert walks in and feel on my forehead. "You're burning up. I think you need the ER." He say. "My mouth blows out hot air." "Cause you got a fever. Let's go to the hospital." He say helping me stand.

"I'll just mak-" "Go to the ER." Mom say. I nod. Robert leads me out of the bathroom and into my room. I sit on my bed and grab my inhaler. "Do you think it's my asthma pump?" I ask. Robert pushes my dresser draw in. "Do you think it is?" "I mean I don't want to come out as dumb." "We all have moments, Marcy." Mom say walking in.

"Madeline have moments. Where is she?" Mr. Hawkins ask. "Everybody was asking for her when she left but got nothing." Robert say. I hold my inhaler close to my chest. "You think she poisoned her sister?" Mom ask. "I didn't say that. I don't know. Let me see." He say walking over. I get up and hand him the inhaler. He sniffs it.

"Smells odd." "It helps bring my fever down." I tell Mom. "Which it should not be doing. It's for your lungs, Marcy." "You said the nurse gave it to you." Mr. Hawkins say. "Yes. Nurse Reynolds." I say sitting back on the bed. "Let's just go to the ER. I'm sure they can test this out." Robert say grabbing my clothes out of the dirty clothes basket.

"You two sure it was no sex?" Mom ask. "None, Mom." "I'm sure." She say. "So whose condom wrapper we found in the bathroom?" She ask that question looking Robert dead in the face. "Not mine." "What kind was it?" "Trojan, Marcy." She say. That's not one of ours. "Unless it was Madeline. It was nothing in that trashcan over the week. I didn't even have to dump it while you two was gone."

"I don't use Trojan." Robert say looking in Mr. Hawkins' face. "What do you use, Robert?" "Durex. More cheaper and what is sold on the tribe. The only kind." He seriously say. He answered that so serious. "Did you two have sex in my house?" Mom ask. "No. We have never had sex in your house." He say lying.

"We mostly hung at Sam's house. We did Christmas shopping." "We looked for Madeline. Bibby was looking for her." "Trojan condom is proof she's back in the city. Can't you GPS her cellphone, Mom?" I ask. We are on your cellphone bill. "I could do that but I never gave her the phone back." She say looking at Mr. Hawkins. "Well, I don't know what to say." "Nor do I. See what is in the inhaler, right?" I ask Robert. "Right. Let's go." He say handing me my clothes.

* * *

It turns out that I had a major lung infection in my lungs. The positive thing was the pregnancy test being negative. Me and Robert use protection. The doctor took my inhaler and ran test on the type of medicine that occupied the metal container. I ended up staying overnight as they treated me. Throughout my stay, I wondered if Madeline could've poisoned me.

Not the first time that her and Michelle pulled something on me. They left me to die in the foresto. So the thoughts came to an end when the doctor confirmed that it was not the usual prescribed medication. He even gave me the lab results. It was nothing in their medical system. He did not know what it was. I knew what it was.

_"Where are you now?" _"Looking through the den window at her. She's sitting on the couch. Mom and Dad are talking to her." I spit out watching. She's just sitting there. _"Marcy."_ "Sam. Hey!" I happily say standing up straight. _"What did the doctor say?" "Go press charges." _The front door opens up and Mr. Hawkins step out.

"Are you coming in?" "I am. I was telling my fri-" _"Robert is on his way." _The phone hangs up. "Robert is on his way." I say walking onto the porch and going in. "There is your sister." Mom angrily say. "I have nothing to say cause I didn't do anything." She say. "You're not trying to kill me?" I ask walking up behind the couch.

"No." She say turning to face me. "Well, you and your friends are planning something. It was never no problems till you started hanging out with Michelle and these other friends. No going into the forest. No meadow. No this. No that. Now, we have this freaking witch trial on the tribe. You are not part of that?"

"No." She calmly say looking at Mom. "Ain't nobody break into this house. The locks work perfectly. Now windows were left unlocked. It is you and it is Michelle. You two whores are trying to kill me." "No." She say again. "Before you left, you ran out of the backdoor thinking I would chase you." I angrily say.

"Did not know that." Mom say. "I took a nap. That's when Bibby and Robert came looking for her. How you try to kill your own twin sister?" I snidely ask. We're identical twins. "Not trying to kill her, Mom." Madeline say looking at her. "What did you put in her inhaler?" Mom ask.

"My throat is like on fire. It destroyed my freaking lungs. I know she gave Michelle her house key to switch my inhaler." "Why?" Mr. Hawkins ask. "Cause she's a witch." She say standing up. I drop everything and lunge at her. We fall into the coffee table breaking it. I start throwing punches in her face till Mr. Hawkins pulls me off her.

Mom covers her mouth shocked. Madeline cries in pain holding her bloody face. "Get off me!" "Beating her is not going to solve anything." "Mr. Hawkins, let me go before I beat on you." I say being dragged back into the den. I am not playing with him. "Madeline, I want you outta my house." Mom say helping her stand up straight.

Blood is pouring out of her nose and mouth. "Being out of this house is not going to stop me from getting you and that Michelle." I casually say. "Just be-" "Go upstairs and clean up." Mom say. She cries rushing up the stairs. I try to break free from Mr. Hawkins but he keeps a tight grip on me. I'll be up there later.


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11

I'm seated on Sam's living room couch while looking at Michelle's funeral program. Me and Robert just came from her funeral. She was found in the forest with her neck snapped. Two days after I found out about my inhaler. Right now, the tribe has an 8 o' clock curfew.

These teens and this supposed witch hunt is getting out of hand. Robert walks out from the downstairs hallway. "You ready?" He ask me. "I don't understand no more." I say shaking my head.

I really do not know what to do. "Stay out of the forest. Stay home." Sam say from the dining table. "Is my life in danger?" I ask in disbelief. "Stay home." He tells me. "I stay home. She lives in the same house as I do."

"And, you can defend yourself." Sam say. "I can, Sam. Just want to know why I am a target." I say shaking my head. "Cause you're a witch." "I wouldn't be here, Robert! I'll be in Vegas or Nevada making money! We share the same genes. We are identical. How you tell us apart, Robert?"

"A lot of factors, Marcy." He say sitting on another couch. "Where is everybody?" I shout in the living room. "Home. Work. Doing things." Sam say. "Sam, you like the peace?" He don't answer my question.

"Gives him time to fart in peace." I say smiling. Robert laugh. "I know you love it, Sam. Those thugs are rowdy. Quil was stealing out of your fridge the other day." "Quil has been a good friend for years, Marcy."

"I had a friend like Quil till she hit on me. I gave her the coin. She started to get possessive. I had to cut her off. She scratched my neck while she was slapping me. I haven't heard from her since." "When was this?" Robert ask. "Tenth grade. She went to Forks High. She was my first."

"You think I wanna hear about that?" "The past is the past. I don't question who you allowed to suck your private area or take it from behind. I don't do that." "Why are you two here?" Sam ask frustrated.

"Cause we have nothing else to do, Sam. This girl lost her life and her mind. Whatever it was, she failed." I say waving the program around. "Don't do that." Robert say. I stop. He's right. I shouldn't be disrespecting the dead. "She poisoned me." "Are you healthy?" "Till when, Robert? You wouldn't be asking me that question if it was your sister!"

"I ain't got no sister." "Cousin or mother! Michelle was wrong and I'm not done with these clowns!" "Leave it alone." Sam say. "Sam, what am I supposed to do? Sit home and wait for justice?" "Do you have proof, Marcy?" "No, I do not. I'm not going to sit and do nothing knowing that I have a pregnant mother living in the same house as I do. They can do anything to her."

"And, you're right. So what you wanna do?" He ask. "Find out what the hell is going on, Robert! Maybe, I need to sneak in." "How will that work when they know how you look?" "I have no clue." I say shaking my head. I have none at all.

"So leave it alone. Don't go and try to start trouble." "Leave it alone? Is that what you are asking?" "Leave it alone. If they want you then they'll come for you. Don't go for them and end up murdered, Marcy." I shake my head getting up and walking over to Sam.

"Don't sit at this table. Go home." He say holding out his arm. "Let's go." Robert say getting up. "Let's see what's in the fridge first." I say pointing to kitchen. "Let's go." "Thanks for the advice, Sam." I say trying to hug him but he grabs my arm and lightly push me to the door. "Get out, Marcy." "Let's go." Robert say. I hold my chest embarrassed and leave out.

Robert walks out. "Sam don't like me." I say. "You're annoying. Let's go home." He say walking down the steps of the porch. "Which home?" I ask following. His house or my house. We take the dirt walkway down to the street and get into his car.

"What you think?" I ask watching him drive us off. "That you need to mind your own business. She's dead. It worked out on its own. Your lung infections are gone." "Almost gone." I say taking off my seatbelt and sliding over to him. He wraps his arm around me. "Just amazes me that we have drama in our lives." "Your life. I'm just supporting." He say.

I laugh. "Wow. I didn't know you felt that way." He grin. "You're a loser and you are crazy. I like that!" I kiss his cheeks. He drives till he pulls over to the side of the road and take off his seatbelt. "What's going on?" I ask. He unbuckles his pants. "Okay. Okay!" I excitedly say taking off my shoes and pants. I don't mind a little loving on the side of the road.

He pull his pants and boxers down. I take off my undies and sit right on top of him. I lift myself up kissing his lips. He squeeze my butt kissing me back. "What brought this on?" I ask wrapping my arms around his neck. "Just need you." He say grabbing his penis and sitting me down on it. I moan looking in his eyes as I ride up and down on him.

He grabs my hips guiding me. I put my head in his neck. He is so hot. I'll never understand how his skin can be flaming hot even after dating him. No medical explanation over that. He rubs on my lower back. I kiss his cheeks. "Should we go out and eat?" I ask looking in his eyes.

"What you wanna eat?" He ask rubbing his on my butt. "Something with chili." "Hotdog?" "Yeah." He gives me a hug. I hug him back. He is so sweet, warm, and sour on some days. "Are we done?" He ask. Oh, no. I chuckle. "In the car?" "You wanna go to my house?" He ask. "We can." I say smiling. It'll be the first time going to his house for sex.

_**Later that afternoon...**_

"Sam! I'm back!" I shout walking into his house. I raise the roof. Robert closes the screen door. "Bring the volume down, Marcy." He say sitting plates on the dining table. "I will, Sam." I greet the guys and girl in the living room. "Seem kind of happy." Jacob say. "My big brother wants me over for dinner so of course I shall come." I say clapping my hands together.

"She's high?" Sam ask. High? "She's not high, Sam. You know how Marcy feels about you." Robert say standing next to me. "The brother I never had nor heard of till he came into my life via that missing teenage girl." I say wrapping my arm around his waist. Paul walks out of the kitchen. "Paul, is you and my $20 here?" I ask grinning.

He keeps walking to the couch and sit down. "Marcy is talking to you, Paul." Sam say. "I ain't got it." "You still owe me $50." Bibby say. He ignores him. Wow. I smile looking at Robert. "I never gave him money and now you know why." "Food is ready." Emily say walking out toting a basket of dinner. I take a seat at the end of the table.

"That's my seat!" They laugh. "Sorry, Sam. I thought guest gets first selections." I say getting up and taking a seat on his right side. "Robert, sit down." "Not till he cool down, Marcy." He say amused. Sam moves the chair out of the way and stare in my face. "Mommy!" They laugh. "Can we eat, Sam?" Emily ask. I nod my head. Can we eat now?

"We can, Emily." He say fixing his chair. I wipe the sweat off my forehead. "Come eat." She tells the group. I nod. Yes, let's eat. Some take seats at the table while others stay seated in the living room. We say grace and start eating. I thank Emily for inviting me over. Sam too. "How is things with your sister?" She asks. "She won't leave her room."

"She looks like a raccoon." Robert say. "So you can fight?" Sam ask. "Yes, I can. I also was accused of breaking Michelle's neck which I did not do." I say shaking my head. "I'm sure we all know that, Marcy. Robert brought up that you got scars on your back." Bibby say passing the bowl of salad. I frown looking at my boyfriend.

"Not in that sense. It was the first time that I am noticing the scars." He slowly say. "Are you self-harming, Marcy?" Sam ask. "With a whip, Sam?" "You tell me. This dinner is a concern for your mental health." He say. "Just wanna be a self, Sam." I say confused. He got me confused over my own words. "Take your time. Just concerned. Robert never seen them before."

I look at my boyfriend. "I told them. I never seem them before." "We took a shower together." "Never looked at your back, Marcy." "So you want it broadcast?" "Sam did." Jacob say. I look at Sam. "Big Brother." He say. I laugh. This man is petty. "I would like to know if you are hurting yourself." Bibby say. I guess I can speak.

"Alright. Our Mom is actually our aunt. Our real mother is at Greenwood Mental Institution." "That's located in Forks." Sam say. "Did not know we had one in the city." Jacob say. "I didn't know your mom was not your mom." Robert say. "Well, you never asked." "Nothing something that is automatically assumed." He say in a low voice. Right.

"So it was your birth mom?" Bibby ask. "Yes. We left when we were six years old. Our mother was a little bit too close to God. Obviously, I was too close to the devil. So it was an abusive household. She been there for almost...12 years now." I think it will be 12 years next year. "She turns 18 in June." Robert say.

I nod. "So your birth mother think you are the devil and abused you?" "Right, Sam." "So what did she say?" Bibby ask. "Only the devil sound like God!" I say making my voice croak. "Something like that. It was years ago." I can't remember. I grab my fork and eat the mashed potatoes. The entire house goes silent.

"Does Madeline possibly knows what you can do to make you be considered a witch?" Bibby asks me. "The hell if I know. That's her problem." I say chewing. "So what can you do?" Jacob ask. "I don't know. Mental trauma can place a blockage on your memories, Jacob." "She don't want to tell us." Robert say.

"I figured that much. Just thought it might be unique." He say looking at Sam. "Not when it ties to a horrible childhood past, Jacob. Have some respect." I snidely say. "I apologize, Marcy. You seem like the type who don't care." "Well, I can speak the same thing when it comes to you and Bethany."

"Her name is Bella." Sam say. "Bella is my past. I'm happy with where I am. I can't speak when it comes to Robert and Tiffany." He casually say back. "You're the one standing behind a child, right?" "Let's not start this." Emily say.

"I apologize, Emily. I may play like I am dumb and comedian but I see every single thing that my boyfriend does. That is exactly what these Eye Poppers or Vampires want! My eyes see every single damn thing and my eyes knows exactly what my boyfriend and Tiffany has been doing! I see it all!"

Bibby looks in Robert's face. "I apologize." Jacob say. "You are good! I praise that you chose to jump forward and bluntly throw the subject in my face cause all of his friends were not going to speak one word. Who was going to be burned in the end?"

"You." "And, I would have. Every friendship in this house would've came to a close cause you all knew and approved of his actions but would never want anyone to do it to your sibling, family member, or good friend. I know he cheats on me! I know what types of dude he is! And, I damn do not need anybody throwing his shit in my face!"

"I apologize." He say looking at Sam. "You did good! I praise that! You brought it up. Is there anything else that you want to be nosey about, Sam?" I ask. "You know about vampires?"

"I know it all. Just like you have your own little wolf community...I have my own. To know that this man is magically tied to his soulmate, someone should've spoke up. All of you know exactly what he has been doing behind my back. So is there anything else that needs to be spoken on before I cut ties with every single body besides the women?"

I can't hold them responsible for anything. Bibby looks at Robert. "I have nothing to say." "Cause you're a cheater. You got oral and vaginal sex four times from her in October. Then, you slept with her last week and had the nerve to talk to me for ten minutes on the phone while she was on your chest. So I don't need your protection, Robert."

He silently looks in his friend's face. I turn back to Sam. "I can't speak no words." "Cause she knows the truth." Emily say. "And, the cards are all on the table. I know exactly what is going on. I been knew. Our paths have changed, Sam. Thanks for the dinner." I say getting up. I grab the plate and head for the front door.

"Marcy, wait." I turn around to face Sam. "Yes, Sam." "Leave my plate." I walk back to the dining table and dump the food right on top of Robert's head. "Ask Tiffany to clean it up and lose my number!" I spit out tossing the plate on his lap. I turn right around and walk out of the front door never looking back.


	12. Three months Later

Chapter 12

**Three Months Later...**

I use the boxcutter to open my taped Dishes box in the living room of my brand new home. I live at 412 Court Road. It is a subtle mobile home with two bedrooms. Perfect for me and the growing addition in my family. I look down at the baby bump in my light blue shirt and smile. A baby.

The screen door opens up and Mom walks in toting plant. "No! Mom, I don't want no plants in here. Perf-" "Plain." Mr. Hawkins say walking in with frowned face Madeline following behind him.

"I think it is nice for her and the baby. Put it in the kitchen corner." Mom say placing it down. "I hate this, Mom." My sister angrily say. "You chose a different path than your sister. You're a dropout. You have no education. You can't get no job. What more is there left to do, Madeline?"

"Run away." She say shrugging. "Is that a threat?" "It is not a threat. I feel that we should be together always. Look at this. I want this." She sadly say looking around my home. "Get a job." She say. That is what anyone should do.

"We're going to catch a movie." Mr. Hawkins tells us. "Three?" "Three. Madeline is tagging along. Want to come?" Mom ask walking over. "I'mma take it easy. Finish unpacking. Check on Jacob with my car."

"You got a car?" Madeline ask in disbelief. "Yes. I prayed to my witch friends to help me succeed in life." "Maybe, you did. Michelle died for it." "Cause she failed. You failed. The main reason why you have no more friends on that side. No powered up life." Mom and Mr. Hawkins look at her.

"I have nothing to say." She say putting her hands on her hips. "Good. I don't need jealous little thugs hovering over what I do in my life cause you went a different route." I snidely say. "Whatever." She say storming out. Whatever then. Don't come with negativity in my house.

"Well, we're going to go. Have fun." Mom say rubbing on my arm. I will. They leave out of the house. I lock the door behind them and go back to unpacking. I'm fixing up my house for at least an hour when the doorbell rings. I close the bottom drawer of my dresser and walk out of my bedroom.

I head down the hallway putting my hair into a ponytail. I cross the living room to the front door. I love it. The rooms are all combined so it does not take long for me to from here to there. I look through the peephole to see Robert.

I open the door smiling. "How you doing?" He ask walking in hiding something behind his back. "Good. What is it?" I ask closing the door. "Brought you flowers." He say revealing the Sunflowers behind his back. "You didn't have too." I say taking them.

"Steps, right?" He ask. He must be talking about his cheating scandal. "Yeah. How is Tiffany?" I ask walking pass him. "She's good." He say grabbing my arm and pulling him to me. He kisses my lips. I kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck. He grabs my butt and squeeze. We broke up three days after I threw food on him.

He been dating Tiffany but you can tell that he hasn't really been into it. It makes me wonder why. "When can I move in?" He ask catching me off guard. "Move in?" "Yeah. You and the baby." He say. Me and the baby? "You and Bibby?" "Haven't found a place yet." He say walking pass me. He takes off his coat and toss it on the couch.

He walks down the hallway. I follow behind him. He goes into the room on the left. Mine is on the right. "Her room?" He ask looking around the empty room. "Yeah. You think a girl?" I ask walking in. "I feel like a girl before a boy. Am I right?" He ask. "A girl. Her name will be Maria." "Bella's middle name is Marie. Something of something else." He say walking pass me and into my bedroom.

"Sam always mention the future is not written in stone." I say crossing my arms. I don't know how many times he have told me that. "It's not. Choices changes. What name you see now?" He ask looking around my room. "Maria." I say. He walks out. "You're like Alice." He say. "Who is that?" "You don't know who the Cullens are?"

"Nope. I've never heard of them. Should I know?" "No. Cooking anything?" He ask. "You." I say grabbing his shirt and taking it off him. He take my shirt off and pick me up. I kiss his lips as he totes me into the bedroom.

**Later that afternoon...**

I'm seated on the couch in Sam's house watching Terminator 2 on the TV. The aura in the room is kind of odd. It is silent. Everybody is watching TV. The back kitchen door opens up. You can hear the rumble of heavy foot steps. Sam is the first one person to walk in followed by multiple of his members of his pack. "It seems you have a thief living with you, Sam." I say. "Emily's niece lives here." Jacob say pulling a dining chair out from the table.

"Mattie, right? You might wanna check Emily's jewelry. She been taking." I say. Sam walks up the stairs. Paul walks over to the staircase and look upstairs. I shake my head. It be your own family. "That's kind of cool, Marcy." Kit say walking over. "Thank you, Kit. I try my best." I say smiling. He is such a sweet 15 year old boy.

"Maybe, you can help me win some money for my family." He say smiling. "Anything for your dirt poor family, Kit." I say getting up. "Wow." Jacob say. Embry laugh. "You think you're slick?" I ask walking up to him. "No, Ma'am. Just want this game system." "How much it cost?" Jacob ask.

"$6,000." He answer. "You want that XXXL PlayStation." He laugh. "She been stealing." Sam say walking down the stairs holding a oak craved jewelry box. "Hands hotter than yours, Sam. You want me to put the gun on her?" I ask placing my hands on my hips.

"You got a gun?" Jacob ask. "A new one, Jacob. I'll put it right in her face and teach her a thing or two." "And, be arrested. Her parents will have you arrested, Marcy." "I'll call Emily." Sam say going to the house phone. I look back at Kit. He still want that $6,000. "I would love if you could help me." He softly say smiling.

I smile. "The answer is no." Bibby say walking out of the kitchen. "It is okay. How much do you need?" I ask going into my back pants pocket. "$6,000." "Alright. I have $10." I say taking my wallet out. I give him the $10 bill. "I gue-" "Sit down or go home, Kit." Sam say on the phone. He thanks me and take a seat on the couch.

I sit down myself. "So where is Robert?" Bibby ask walking over. "Home sleep. He wanted to come but I told him to continue sleeping. Just a ten minute speed walk through the forest." Sam lives two streets behind me. "So you two are together?" Jacob ask as I try to listen to Sam's conversation with Emily. "Just going with the flow."

"Tiffany is his imprint." Bibby say. "Madeline was yours but look where you went." I say back. "To my real imprint. I feel that he should be with his soulmate ever since you cheated on him." "What goes on between me and the father of my child is none of your damn business!" I spit out.

"Bibby, sit down or go home." Jacob say. "Just telling how I feel." "And? Their relationship have nothing to do with you." Embry say. "Just want the best for my best friend." He say going across the living room and sitting down. If I had the power then I would slap him across his face.

"I don't even think that is his baby." "Is it your problem?" I ask. "It will be. I'm not going to let my friend raise a child that's not even his." He say. "I don't know. The conception date was Michelle's funeral. Right there on the side of the road. This baby was not made on the day you came looking for Madeline."

"What you gonna do?" Jacob ask. "Ask him." "Go ahead. He knows that this is his little girl." I say lifting my shirt up and showing off my stomach. Sam hangs up the phone. "She stole from Emily." "Her family, Sam." I say shaking his head. He turns around and look at Paul.

"Ask her, Paul." "What's going on?" I ask. "Rachel and Paul are on the verge of losing their house unless they can pay their gambling debt." Jacob say. "What's a gambling debt gotta do with your house?" I ask. That don't even make no sense. "The loaner has started collecting from their paychecks." He say.

"Is it a debt created from gambling or is it a loan money that they used for gambling?" "Good question." Jacob say to Paul. "The second one." Sam say. "I will need to see proof. Even if I do help, they will have to pay me back cause that money is not free." I say shaking my head.

Ain't no using me to save your butt and you don't pay me back a dime. "No?" Sam ask Paul. "No." "Of course not. Everybody want free money from the girl who can see it all. I'mma head home. Robert is going through my fridge." I say getting up.

"That is so cool." Kit say grinning. "Ain't it? It'll get better over the years when I'm crazy. Bye!" I happily say going to the front door. "Marcy, wait." I turn around to face Paul. "What is it, Paul?" "I'll pay you back." He say. "So how is she supposed to get $24,000?" Sam ask. "Gambling." Jacob suggest. "Not if she's not 21 years old." Bibby say.

"Help him cheat." Kit say. "Ain't nobody helping Paul and Rachel, Kit." Sam say. "Why not?" Jacob ask. "Cause I said so." He say staring in Paul's face. Uh-oh. "My sister might be homeless, Sam." Jacob say. "Don't you and your daddy got a house?"

"Yeah. But, we don't want her there." We laugh. Paul look at me. "I don't feel right helping you cheat cause it feels icky but Sam has money from his prop-" Sam walks over to me looking me dead in my face. I swallow. "What did you say?" "Nothing, Sam. I said nothing." I say in a daze.

"You got property?" Paul ask him. "No." He answer. "Paul, we don't wanna help cause you and your girlfriend are nasty." I bluntly say. "You don't even know Rachel." Jacob say. "I know about her." They laugh. "So nobody is going to help them?" Kit ask. "His track record for paying people back is not bright, Kit. I will need that money back cause I am not classifying it as free money."

"It'll be a loan." Sam say walking to the staircase. "But, will him and Rachel pay back?" Bibby ask. That's the big question. "Free money." Paul say to Sam. "Free money, Paul?" He casually ask. What he said. "Free money." "Well, let homelessness be you and Rachel." Jacob say.


End file.
